Misión en Konoha
by RukiaU
Summary: Itachi y Deidara van a Konoha para contactar con un espía de Akatsuki en la villa, Gaara quema cosas, Orochimaru acecha a los niños en la puerta del colegio y Sasuke persigue a Naruto para...entrenar, sí, entrenar. [Itachi OOC, sasunaru]
1. MeK: Jugando con Fuego

SPOILERS: Deidara (para los que veáis el anime en castellano, o no hayáis visto aún Shippuden). Y, bueno, el asunto de Itachi y la destrucción del clan Uchiha. Pero eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo.

Si aún no habéis visto/leído Shippuden... Deidara es un miembro de Akatsuki que hace explotar cosas. Es un hombre. Creo.

DISCLAIMER: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Naruto... Ni siquiera Sasuke, lo cual es una pena. Pero me lo he pedido de regalo de cumpleaños, así que... dentro de 5 meses será mío!!!

N/A: Mmm... la verdad es que no sé de donde ha salido esto... hace tres o cuatro años que nos escribo ningún fanfic, y además es mi primer fic de Naruto...

Este fic está dedicado a A. y L., por la parte de la obsesión de Gaara por el fuego (aunque no sé si les dejaré leer esto alguna vez... ya tienen suficientes dudas sobre mi salud mental xD. Además no ven Naruto...¿Por qué me juntaré con esa gente?),

Y también se lo dedico a D., que sí que lo ve :-)

reviews, please ;)

****

1

Misión en Konoha: Jugando con Fuego

Dos capas negras con nubes rojas ondearon ante las puertas de Konoha.

Itachi había echado de menos la villa. Después de todo, aquella había sido su casa antes de volverse loco y asesinar a toda su familia para "ver si era capaz de hacerlo" o algo por el estilo. Los libros de autoayuda y todo eso de "marcar tus propias metas" y "probarte a tí mismo" no habían hecho mucho bien al clan Uchiha.

- Así que esto es Konoha - dijo Deidara, observando críticamente la ciudad que se extendía ante ellos. A unos metros de la entrada, dos tipos vestidos de verde y con un corte de pelo raro se sostenían sobre sus cabezas mientras gritaban algo acerca de la primavera de la juventud. Deidara arrugó la nariz. Qué falta de estilo.

- No lo llames "esto". Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos. Allí, - señaló Itachi, excitado, mientras Deidara lanzaba un Jutsu para dormir a los centinelas de la ciudad, y ambos transpasaban las puertas de Konoha- allí me comunicaron que era capitán de los ANBU. En ese puente era donde esperaba a mis compañeros cuando era genin. No es que fuera genin durante mucho tiempo, claro, pero aún recuerdo aquellos días.Y allí es donde atrapé a mi primo segundo Pakto y lo ahogué en su propia sangre.

- Parece un lugar encantador- comentó Deidara, irónicamente- Aunque... -continuó, esperanzado-...es posible que con un par de explosiones por aquí y por allá quedara aún mejor...

- No vamos a hacer explotar nada- dijo Itachi.

- Oh- Deidara bajó la cabeza, desilusionado.

- Se supone que nadie debe saber que estamos aquí.- Itachi suspiró- La verdad es que es una pena. Había pensado en hacer una visita a mi hermano. Ya sabes, terapia motivacional. La última vez que intentó matarme lo vi muy desganado.

- ¿Qué ha sido esta vez, otra lluvia de kunais, o ha vuelto a intentar apuñalarte mientras duermes?

- Sólo una carta impregnada en veneno. Ah, hecho de menos aquellos tiempos en que llenaba mi dormitorio de murciélagos chupadores de sangre, o rellenaba con ácido mis botes de fijador para el pelo. Ya ni siquiera se molesta en ir en persona, intenta matarme _por correspondencia_. Estoy preocupado. ¿Crees que le ocurre algo?

- Debe ser por la edad. Ya debe estar interesándose por las chicas y esas cosas. Seguro que tiene asuntos más importantes en la cabeza que planear tu asesinato.

- ¿Chicas? - preguntó Itachi, como poniéndolo en duda. Una chica bajita y de ojos de un sorprendente color blanco salía en ese momento de una floristería. Al percibir la mirada de Itachi, la muchacha se sonrojó y retrocedió un par de pasos - No es que las chicas de aquí parezcan gran cosa- continuó el Uchiha- Pero, sea cual sea el motivo, no me gusta su nueva actitud. Todo esto de intentar matarme nos mantenía _vivos_ a ambos.

- Creía que se trataba precisamente de lo contrario.

- Oh, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. La emoción de no saber lo que ocurrirá. Vivir cada día como si fuese el último, porque puede ser el último. Después de todo, lo único que quiero es que establezca unas metas firmes en su vida. Que luche por sus ideales.- Deidara miró a Itachi de reojo, sin decir nada. Cuando su compañero empezaba con sus discursos era mejor no contradecirle. - De hecho - Siguió Itachi-, casi debería darme las gracias por haber asesinado a todo el clan. Le he ahorrado un montón de comidas familiares aburridas y parientes molestos. La verdad - Itachi sonrió ligeramente- es que desearía haber tenido un hermano mayor que fuera tan bueno conmigo como yo lo he sido con Sasuke.

- Desde luego, eres el hermano mayor con el que sueña todo el mundo - dijo Deidara, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Su compañero, por suerte, no vio el gesto y continuó andando, satisfecho consigo mismo.

Ambos caminaron en silencio durante un rato. No había mucha gente por las calles de Konoha, o al menos nadie que fuera de interés para los dos miembros de Akatsuki.

Habían ido allí para realizar una misión. Akatsuki tenía un espía en Konoha, que les pasaba información a cambio de material para sus investigaciones. Ni Itachi ni Deidara sabían qué tipo de investigaciones eran éstas, pero tampoco les importaba. Su misión era establecer contacto con su espía llamando la atención lo menos posible. Aunque eso parecía bastante difícil.

- ¡Escóndete!- exclamó Itachi, empujando a Deidara detrás de un árbol, al ver a un chico rubio vestido de naranja ("_naranja_", pensó Deidara, "¿la gente de aquí no sabe usar ropa de colores normales?")- Es Naruto - susurró Itachi. Deidara alzó una ceja- El Kyuubi.

- ¿Cómo lo has reconocido?- susurró Deidara.

- Bueno, como sabrás, mi sharingan me permite ver más allá de lo que vosotros, simples mortales, podéis siquiera imagi...auch!-Deidara le dió una patada en las espinillas- De acuerdo, es posible que me lo haya encontrado alguna vez por ahí...- Itachi siguió hablando, ahora a un volumen normal. Deidara miró preocupado en la dirección en la que se encontraba el tal Naruto, pero éste estaba hablando con un chico pelirrojo que llevaba una enorme calabaza a modo de mochila, ajeno a la presencia de los dos miembros de Akatsuki- La verdad es que mi hermano me ha hablado bastante de él en sus cartas últimamente. Menos en la que estaba envenenada- recordó Itachi- En esa sólo me deseaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

- Shhh, calla- dijo Deidara, intentando enterarse de la conversación de los dos chicos.

- ... Y entonces le dije "_Sasuke, reconoce de una vez que soy mejor que tú, que nunca podrás vencerme y que cuando sea Hokage obedecerás todas mis órdenes"_ y él dijo que...¿ Gaara, me estás escuchando?

El ninja de la Arena miró a Naruto como si no lo reconociera. Gaara murmuró algo como para sí mismo.

- Gaara ¿Qué te pasa¿Estabas diciendo algo?

Gaara, tras unos momentos de silencio, comenzó a hablar.

- Me dijo...- Gaara titubeó.

Naruto miró al otro ninja, perplejo. Acababa de llegar a la aldea de una misión bastante larga, y aunque había oído ciertos rumores sobre _lo de Gaara _aún no había comprobado lo que ocurría por sí mismo.

- Me dijo que quemara cosas...

- ¿Qué¿Quién te dijo que...?- había algo en los ojos de Gaara, y, sobre todo, en la manera que tenía éste de mirar su pelo, que no le gustaba nada. Naruto dejó de hablar, y aprovechó que Gaara parecía haber olvidado su presencia y estaba mirando con interés un coche abandonado para salir corriendo, chocando con unos desconocidos que vestían capas negras con nubes rojas. A pesar de que uno de ellos le resultaba familiar, continuó su camino. No quería interponerse entre Gaara y su objetivo, fuera el que fuera.

Gaara había descubierto que le gusta ver cosas arder. Después de todo, quemar cosas es una forma de que los demás reconozcan tu existencia.

Quedarte sin cejas por haberte acercado el mechero demasiado a la cara también es una forma de que los demás reconozcan, o al menos se rían de, tu existencia, pero eso era sólo un pequeño inconveniente. En el fondo, lo único que Gaara quería era introducir un poco de calor en las vidas de los demás.

No es que fueran a decirle que no quemara cosas, por supuesto. Era bastante más agradable despertar en medio de la noche y descubrir que tu casa está ardiendo, que estás desnudo, que la única ropa que no ha sido pasto de las llamas es una bata rosa de flores que tu mujer olvidó llevarse cuando te abandonó y se hizo tesorera del club de fans de Sasuke, y que, cuando por fin consigues salir a la calle, un pirado de pelo rojo está grabándolo todo con una cámara digital, a que dicho pirado de pelo rojo decida que en vez de prender fuego a tu casa prefiere ver tus entrañas esparcidas por ella.

Casi todo el mundo prefería la opción del fuego.

Las noticias como Gaara vuelan, y últimamente los habitantes de Konoha habían desarrollado unas curiosas costumbres que ponían en práctica siempre que recibían una visita de los ninjas de la arena, tales como acarrear un extintor o dejar una maleta de ropa limpia, de un color decente y sin adornos florales en casa de los vecinos.

Desafortunadamente, los dos miembros de Akatsuki, que acababan de salir de su escondite y en esos momentos se dirigían hacia Gaara, no sabían nada de esto.

Itachi y Deidara miraron con interés a _Gaara_, como le había llamado Naruto, preguntándose porqué éste habría huído de esa manera. Sí, el chico daba un poco de miedo, con ese tatuaje extraño de su frente, los ojos maquillados y un ligero olor a carne quemada, pero no tanto como para salir corriendo. Gaara se les quedó mirando fijamente, impasible. Deidara miró de reojo a Itachi, preguntándose si sería buena idea imitar a Naruto y alejarse del chico raro, pero su compañero estaba acariciando tiernamente una farola, con los ojos brillantes, pensando en voz alta "_sí, fue justo aquí donde ataqué a mi primo Getsi. Seguro que después de que le arrancara las extremidades de cuajo no le quedaron ganas de reírse del sexto dedo de mi pie izquierdo_". Deidara miró de nuevo a Gaara, preocupado, pero el joven permanecía inmóvil. Justo cuando estaba pensando en largarse de allí y dejar a Itachi a solas con ese chico extraño y la farola, el muchacho habló.

- Me gusta quemar cosas.

Deidara asintió, comprensivo.

- A mí me gusta hacer explotar cosas. Pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado. A veces, si tienes un descuido, puedes perder algo importante para tí. Como las cejas.

Gaara permaneció en silencio.

Deidara empezó a ponerse nervioso. El niño le daba mala espina.

- Itachi...

- ¿Ves aquella casa? Era la de mi tía Atemi. Los domingos nos invitaba a comer, y me obligaba a terminar todo el plato de sopa, aunque sabía que no me gustaba. ¡Y ella no la tomaba nunca, porque decía que le daba ardores!.Le hice beberse una olla entera de caldo antes de cortarle la cabeza. Aún recuerdo su voz suplicante. "_Itachi, la próxima vez que vengas a casa prepararé algo que te guste, pero, por lo que más quieras, no me obligues a beberme esto, sabe a perros muertos" - _Itachi suspiró, extasiado.

- Itachi, este niño me está mirando raro. ¿Qué tal si dejas esos recuerdos felices para otro momento y continuamos con la misión? - Gaara había apartado la vista de Deidara y estaba rebuscando en sus bolsillos. Deidara se extremeció cuando la expresión impasible del chico se convirtió en una mueca de furia, para volver a la normalidad en apenas unos instantes. Gaara miró a Itachi, que tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía mientras susurraba "_pero, tía Atemi¿no te vas a terminar toda la sopa? Un poquito más, tía Atemi...¿Qué¿Que quieres que te sirva otro plato? Claro que sí, tía, claro que puedes repetir..._"

- ¿Tienes fuego? - Itachi abrió los ojos y rebuscó entre los pliegues de su capa.

- Toma - dijo, entregándole a Gaara un mechero con el símbolo de los Uchiha.- Aunque no estoy a favor de que alguien tan joven fume. ¿Sabes la cantidad de gente que muere cada año por culpa del tabaco? Deberían enviar a los propietarios de las tabacaleras a la cárcel por asesinar a tandos inocentes...

Gaara cogió el mechero y lo sostuvo ante sus ojos, mirando atentamente la llama, mientras Itachi hacía una exposición detallada de los efectos perjudiciales de la nicotina en el organismo.

Deiadara, acostumbrado a los discursos de Itachi, lo escuchaba pacientemente, suplicando en su interior porque a su compañero no se le ocurriera sacar las fotografías de pulmones enfermos que sabía que guardaba en algún bolsillo de la capa, por si surgía alguna_ emergencia_. En qué clase de emergencia podría necesitar Itachi sus fotografías de pulmones cancerosos era algo que Deidara no sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que en presencia de las fotografías, la charla se podía alargar horas. Muchas horas.

Por eso, Deidara no vio la mano que, armada con un mechero, se acercaba a su pelo. No se dió cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que percibió un ligero olor a quemado. Y no se molestó en averiguar lo que _realmente _ocurría hasta que Itachi dijo "_Bueno, si es eso lo que querías hacer con el mechero, me lo podrías haber dicho antes. No tengo nada en contra de que te fumes eso". _

Deidara se dió la vuelta lentamente.

Miró a Gaara.

Gaara sonreía, en una mueca espeluznante.

Se le veía feliz.

Espeluznantemente feliz.

Deidara se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que se había girado, seguía sin descubrir de donde venía ese olor a quemado. Se volvió a girar, y miró a Itachi, que sin decir ni una palabra, le señaló el pelo. Estaba ardiendo.

Antes siquiera de poder reaccionar, alguien le arrojó un cubo de agua a la cabeza. Mientras tosía y se palpaba la cabeza, intentado evaluar los daños, vió que un chico vestido de oscuro (sin duda la misma persona que había apagado su cabeza en llamas) cogía a Gaara del brazo. El joven miró a Deidara y, disculpándose por el comportamiento de su hermano, se alejó con éste, mientras le susurraba "_He encontrado un bosque de árboles secos con los que podrás pasar un buen rato". _

- Vaya - dijo Itachi, pensativo, sonriendo ligeramente. Deidara lo miró, enfadado. Por suerte el niño loco no había tenido tiempo de prender fuego a más de un par de mechones de pelo, pero aun así no acababa de ver lo gracioso del asunto. - Ahora lo entiendo todo-

- ¿El qué?- preguntó Deidara, sabiendo, por la sonrisa de Itachi, que seguramente se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

- Ahora entiendo por qué Kisame no quiso venir conmigo y tuviste que sustituírle. Y también sus bromas sobre los extintores. Y lo de que trajéramos muchas botellas de agua. Y su dibujo del chico de pelo rojo con un bidón de gasolina y una cerilla.

Itachi sacó de debajo de su capa un papel arrugado y se lo mostró a Deidara, que lo miró con estupor y profundo odio. Deidara pudo leer las palabras CUIDADO CON EL PIRÓMANO escritas en mayúsculas bajo una imagen extraordinariamente fiel de Gaara prendiendo fuego a un contenedor de basura. En otra situación habría alabado el dibujo, pero no estaba _precisamente_ de humor.

Justo en ese momento, Deidara recordó que, hacía unas dos o tres semanas, Kisame había pedido unos días libres para visitar a una prima que vivía cerca de Konoha.

_Maldito Itachi_.

- La verdad es que me preocupé bastante cuando vi el dibujo, sobre todo por la risa diabólica del niño. Creía que nadie en su sano juicio podía _escribir_ "ja ja ja" de manera que _sonara_ diabólico, pero Kisame puede.- Itachi tendió el papel a Deidara de nuevo, para mostrarle la risa, pero al ver que éste no lo cogía lo guardó de nuevo bajo su capa. - Y pensar que escribí una carta al líder pidiéndole unas vacaciones para Kisame. Parecía hundido emocionalmente. Quiero decir¿quién en su sano juicio hace este tipo de dibujos sin motivo aparente? Pero supongo que esto lo explica todo. Ja, Kisame lo encontrará tan divertido...- Deidara apretó los puños hasta tener los nudillos completamente blancos.

Iba a ser una misión _muy_ difícil.

****

Continuará

N/A¿Porqué mi Itachi está loco?

Aarg. Son las 7 de la mañana. Debería estar durmiendo. Debería estar terminando de dormir.

Oigo cantar a los pájaros. Pío pío pío.

Definitivamente, necesito dormir.

Antes de que se me olvide: La idea de las cartas de Sasuke a Itachi se la debo al fan fic "Dear Foolish Little Brother" de solderini.

Es en inglés, pero, si podéis¡Leedlo! merece la pena XDD

Reviews!!!!!!!!!

****


	2. MeK: Viejas Amistades

DISCLAIMER: Si Naruto me perteneciera, no estaríais leyendo esto; lo veríais en el Anime.

N/A: L. ha sido mi inspiración para el personaje de Orochimaru, así que le dedico este capítulo.

Quiero reviews!!!

**2**

**Misión en Konoha: Viejas Amistades**

Itachi estaba teniendo un buen día. Ni siquiera las continuas quejas de Deidara podían estropear su buen humor.

Era emocionante encontrar un recuerdo nuevo esperando tras cada esquina. Si cerraba los ojos y respiraba hondo, aún oía los gritos de dolor de sus familiares. Ah, eso era vida. Cuando dejara Akatsuki, volvería a su antigua casa y pasearía todos los días por las calles en las que habían muerto los miembros de su clan. Seguro que a Sasuke no le importaría. Podrían envejecer los dos juntos en la vieja casa Uchiha, contándose el uno al otro las mismas batallitas de juventud todos los días, hasta que uno de los dos se hartara y volara la cabeza del otro de un escopetazo, para luego ir a ahorcarse en el granero.

Itachi suspiró. Qué futuro tan prometedor.

Itachi miró a Deidara, molesto, cuando su compañero interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Al menos, podrías no haberle perseguido para regalarle ese paquete de cerillas.

- No digas eso, con lo feliz que se ha quedado. Además, he conseguido que me dedique el dibujo de Kisame - Itachi volvió a sacar el papel, que ahora presentaba varias quemaduras y estaba ligeramente amarillento, y contempló, lleno de orgullo, la firma de Gaara y el garabato que éste había hecho justo debajo de la "risa diabólica".- Aunque es una pena que no entienda su letra. ¿Tú puedes leer qué pone aquí?- Itachi entregó el papel a Deidara, que tras mirarlo durante unos segundos se lo devolvió, negando con la cabeza.

_"Quema cosas"_, ponía. Deidara bufó. Lo único que le faltaba a Itachi era que le dieran ánimos.

- Por cierto¿de dónde habías sacado ese estuche de cerillas¿"La conejita feliz"¿Qué demonios es eso? - preguntó Deidara. Sólo esperaba que Itachi no quisiera adoptar una mascota.

- Oh, es donde Kisame y yo nos solíamos reunir con nuestro espía. Siempre insiste en quedar en ese sitio. Nunca nos habíamos encontrado en Konoha hasta ahora.

- ¿Y dónde nos vamos a reunir con él, exactamente?

- No sé, supongo que nos lo acabaremos encontrando antes o después, si seguimos paseando.

- ¿El líder no te dijo nada acerca de cómo comunicarnos con el espía?

- En su carta sólo ponía que no olvidáramos el paquete marrón que teníamos que entregarle. Y que, si nos perdíamos, siguiéramos los gritos. Así no tardaríamos mucho en encontrarlo.

A lo lejos se oyó la sirena de un coche de bomberos.

Deidara se acarició distraídamente los mechones de pelo chamuscados, sumido en sus pensamientos. Deseaba que encontraran al espía rápido. No le apetecía volver a encontrarse con Gaara, y teniendo en cuenta que la única persona de Konoha a la que conocía era Itachi, no esperaba demasiado de ninguno de los habitantes de la villa en lo que a cordura se refería.

- Deidara...- dijo Itachi.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Has pensado alguna vez en cómo puede ser el líder?

- La verdad es que no - dijo Deidara tras un momento de silencio. Muy muy en el fondo siempre había estado convencido de que en realidad el líder no existía, sino que todas sus instrucciones provenían de un grupo de ejecutivos de una gran empresa, probablemente _El Corte Inglés_.

- Una vez tuve un sueño muy extraño- comentó Itachi, con la mirada perdida-. Estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza con mi katana a una niñita rubia vestida de rosa y de repente apareció Sasuke y me disparó con una pistola de ventosas. Luego todos nos convertíamos en caracoles y emprendíamos un viaje épico en busca de lechuga.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el líder?

- Es posible que nada. Pero si queremos descubrir su identidad no hay que descartar ninguna pista, por pequeña que sea.

Deidara respiró hondo.

Los dos miembros de Akatsuki siguieron caminando por las calles de Konoha. A esas horas, la mayoría de los ninjas estaban entrenando o realizando sus misiones, y los civiles estaban ocupados en sus trabajos, así que nadie les prestaba demasiada atención. La única vez que estuvieron en peligro de ser descubiertos fue cuando el Hokage salió de una casa de apuestas justo cuando ellos discutían en la puerta del establecimiento sobre si sería o no buena idea intentar apostar el retrato de Gaara. Por suerte, se escondieron a tiempo detrás de un buzón de correos cubierto de hollín, si bien el paso tambaleante de Tsunade decía a gritos que no hubiera reparado en los miembros de Akatsuki aunque le golpearan con el buzón en la cabeza

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad no duraría mucho tiempo.

Al girar una esquina, Itachi y Deidara vieron a un hombre de pelo largo y oscuro, vestido con una gabardina por debajo de la rodilla, mirando la puerta de lo que, a juzgar por los sonidos que salían del interior del edificio, era un colegio. Deidara pensó en retroceder y tomar otro camino, pero llamarían aún más la atención del hombre si se daban la vuelta de repente y echaban a correr, así que susurró "_Disimula_" a su compañero, y continuó andando, haciéndose el despistado. Deidara, cuando se lo proponía, era muy buen actor. Itachi caminaba unos pasos delante suyo, mirando al cielo.

Orochimaru vio acercarse a sus dos compañeros y se subió el cuello de la gabardina. "_Espero que no me reconozcan"_, pensó. "_Quizás como ahora llevo flequillo no se dan cuenta de que soy yo"_. Por si acaso, Orochimaru se dio la vuelta y, dando la espalda a los miembros de Akatsuki, empezó a rascar la pared con una mano mientras se observaba las uñas de la otra con interés.

- ¡Una nube con forma de ardilla!- exclamó Itachi- Esto es fascinante, tan fascinante que no veo nada de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Ni siquiera reconocería a un ex-miembro de Akatsuki aunque estuviera a mi lado en este mismo momento - Itachi siguió andando por la calle, mirando al cielo y balbuceando cosas sobre felices animales del bosque.

Orochimaru dejó de rascar la pared y miró a Itachi, preocupado. ¿Desde cuando le dejaban salir a hacer las misiones sin tomarse su medicación?

Deidara suspiró.

- Itachi- lo llamó.

- ¿Eres tú, nube en forma de castor¿Quieres que te ayude a construir tu presa mágica?

- Itachi, _creo_ que nos ha reconocido.

- Oh, mierda.- Itachi se volvió y miró a Deidara, enfadado.- Si no te hubieras quedado ahí parado hubiéramos podido disimular.

- Fue algo que no pude evitar- dijo Deidara, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Eh, Orochimaru. ¿Qué haces tú en la puerta de un colegio¿Otra vez persiguiendo a menores?

Orochimaru se giró y se apoyó en la pared.

- Vaya, Deidara. La verdad es que no esperaba volverte a ver. Tenía la esperanza de que una de tus explosiones acabara contigo. Por cierto¿es así como conseguiste tu nuevo peinado?- rió, señalando el pelo quemado de Deidara, que lo miraba con desprecio. Al mirar a Itachi, sin embargo, se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

- Orochimaru

- Itachi

El Uchiha permanecía inmóvil en medio de la calle desierta. Orochimaru se apartó de la pared y dio un par de pasos, situándose frente a Itachi, a varios metros de distancia. Deidara, que estaba entre los dos, se apartó rápidamente y se refugió bajo la sombra del único árbol de la calle.

Las voces de los niños se acallaron.

El sol caía a plomo derretido sobre la desértica calle.

Los dos hombres se miraban fijamente, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-Orochimaru

-Itachi

Una pelusa de las de las películas de vaqueros rodó entre los dos ninjas.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos encontramos. Desde que dejaste Akatsuki como un cobarde...

Orochimaru no dijo nada.

- ¿Es que los asesinatos eran demasiado para tí¿No podías soportar la presión, Orochimaru¿No eras capaz de darlo todo por nosotros?

- No estés tan orgulloso de matar por Akatsuki. Yo lo hice antes que tú.

- Pero yo más veces.

Orochimaru rechinó los dientes.

- No os necesitaba ni a vosotros ni a vuestras necedades.

Itachi alzó una ceja.

­-Claro, como en Akatuki no perdemos el tiempo haciendo estúpidos experimentos con niños... ¿Por cierto, has visto últimamente a mi hermano?- preguntó Itachi, abandonando su tono de voz amenazador por otro más amigable.

- ¿Tu... hermano?- dudó Orochimaru, no muy seguro de cómo debía continuar. Miró a Deidara, que se encogió de hombros y giró la cabeza para otro lado. Obviamente estaba dolido por el comentario sobre su pelo.

- Yo creía que acosabas a mi hermano. Sasuke me lo comentó en una carta. Y, por cierto, estaba bastante convencido de que lo de desear su cuerpo era en más de un sentido.

- Sí, Sasuke... es verdad, casi lo había olvidado. Verás, cuando cumplió los 16... No sé cómo, pero perdí el interés por él.- Orochimaru miró a su alrededor, y tras comprobar que no había nadie cerca, susurró a Itachi- Si lo ves, coméntaselo. Quizás ahora que no le persigo se empiece a fijar en mí - dijo Orochimaru, juntando las manos como si rezara y mirando al infinito de forma soñadora. A Deidara se le escapó una carcajada, pero disimuló fingiendo que tenía un ataque de tos.

-Con lo atractivo que eres, es raro que no se fije en tí todo el mundo- dijo Deidara, aparentemente serio, aunque un instante antes se le saltaban las lágrimas de la risa.

Orochimaru lo miró solemnemente. La ironía era algo que no existía en orochimarulandia.

- Lo siento, pero si estás buscando sexo, las personas de tu edad no me atraen. Ni los rubios. Sólo los niños de 15 - Se quedó pensativo- O los hombres calvos - a Orochimaru se le iluminó la cara- ¿No tendrás un hermano pequeño calvo, verdad¿Hay antecedentes de alopecia juvenil en tu familia?

- No tiene hermanos, pero hace un rato todo su pelo ha estado a punto de arder. A lo mejor se le ha dañado tanto que se le cae - Itachi sonrió, feliz. Después de abrir gente en canal, ayudar a sus amigos a encontrar el amor era un de sus hobbies preferidos.

- Bueno, si fueras calvo- Orochimaru se acercó lentamente hacia Deidara, que parecía algo asustado- las cosas podrían ser muy distintas entre nosotros- Orochimaru sacó la lengua y se lamió sensualmente los labios, mostrándole a Deidara su piercing.

Deidara se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rezando por que su hermoso pelo rubio no desapareciera de su cabeza por arte de magia. Por suerte para él, en esos momentos empezaron a salir los niños del colegio. Orochimaru se sonrojó, y tras despedirse con un gesto de Itachi ("_Dile a tu hermano que me llame_") y guiñar un ojo seductoramente a Deidara, se alejó en dirección a los niños, mientras sacaba puñados de caramelos de los bolsillos de su gabardina y entonaba una canción navideña. En febrero.

- ¿Por qué antes éramos sus amigos?- preguntó Deidara.

- No lo sé. Pero deberíamos terminar rápido con la misión y buscar a Sasuke. Después de todo, si lo tuyo con Orochimaru no sale bien, él y yo podríamos acabar siendo cuñados.

- Espero que no estés pensando en emparejar a tu hermano con Orochimaru...

A lo largo del día, Deidara se había arrepentido más de una vez de haber reemplazado a Kisame como compañero de Itachi. Sin embargo, en ese momento casi deseó haber ido a Konoha solo. El pobre Sasuke ya había sufrido demasiado en la vida como para que su hermano le hiciera de celestina. Había vivido en la misma casa de Itachi durante siete largos años. Deidara hubiera matado él mismo a toda su familia para no tener que pasar un mes a solas con su compañero de Akatsuki.

- No le hagas eso, Itachi- suplicó.

- ¿Por qué¿A tí también te gusta Sasuke?- Itachi miró a Deidara de arriba a abajo, crítico- Bueno, dejaremos que elija él. ¡Vámonos!

Comenzaron a andar de nuevo, en silencio.

- No me voy a quedar calvo- protestó Deidara.- Nunca.

Itachi ignoró el comentario.

Los dos miembros de Akatsuki continuaron su camino.

**Continuará**

N/A¿Por qué Deiadara no le da a Itachi su medicación?

**Gracias a sakurass y a Yuki Uchiha por sus reviews**

(Los reviews animan a escribir más rápido...sí, es chantaje. Es mi parte Itachi la que habla. Más os vale hacerle caso, porque si no saldrá de mi cabeza y os perseguirá.)


	3. MeK: Dragón

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de NARUTO no me pertenecen. Sólo Sasuke. Es mío. Solo mío. Y aunque me lo pidáis no os lo pienso prestar.

**N/A: **Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews!!! De verdad que animan a seguir escribiendo... esta tarde tenía que hacer un trabajo, está anocheciendo y todavía no he empezado, y todo por terminar el capítulo... XDD El próximo tardará un par de días, pero para compensar éste es un poco más largo que los anteriores :)

neko-no-saint: me había olvidado completamente de Kabuto, gracias por recordármelo xD

un saludo a todos 

**3**

**Misión en Konoha: Dragón**

Deidara estaba muy tenso. El encuentro con Orochimaru había sido desastroso para sus nervios.

Necesitaba un cigarro, pero si deseaba relajarse no era aconsejable que fumara delante de Itachi. Era como arrancarte la piel a tiras para que te deje de picar.

Se oyó un trueno a lo lejos, y unos segundos después empezó a llover. Itachi miró hacia el cielo y abrió la boca, intentando atrapar algunas gotas de lluvia.

- De pequeño me gustaban mucho las tormentas, aunque les cogí un poco de manía cuando le cayó un rayo a mi tío Korai.- Deidara levantó la vista y observó la cara de su compañero.- Su muerte me entristeció mucho. ¡Hubiera disfrutado tanto sacándole los globos oculares mientras aún vivía!- Itachi suspiró dramáticamente, y un rayo iluminó la escena mientras Itachi levantaba un puño hacia el cielo, apasionadamente.- ¡Tío Korai!- Itachi bajó la mano.-Mutilar su cadáver no fue ni la mitad de divertido.- La lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza, y Deidara se ajustó la capucha de la capa.

Al menos los bomberos de Konoha tendrían una tarde tranquila.

Los dos miembros de Akatsuki siguieron andando un rato en silencio. Las calles estaban vacías, o casi.

En el portal de una tienda de ultramarinos, una chica de pelo rosa estaba sentada sobre una caja, mirando la calle con expresión aburrida, seguramente esperando a que amainara la lluvia para poder volver a casa.

Deidara apenas reparó en la chica. Estaba ocupado inventado una excusa creíble para librarse de Itachi durante unos minutos y esconderse en algún agujero a fumar.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba andando solo. Itachi se había detenido, y miraba con curiosidad a la chica de pelo rosa.

La chica también lo estaba mirando. Deidara retrocedió sobre sus pasos y se acercó a Itachi, tras lo cual tiró ligeramente de la capa de su compañero para indicarle que continuaran con su búsqueda del espía. Itachi lo ignoró, como de costumbre. La chica observó el movimiento de Deidara y lo miró durante unos segundos. Luego fijó la vista de nuevo en Itachi.

- ¿Eres un violador?- preguntó la chica. Deidara giró la cabeza para mirar a Itachi, y vio que éste se había llevado la mano a la barbilla y fruncía el ceño, pensativo. "_Mierda"_, pensó. "_Espero que no diga que sí_."

- ¿Te gustaría que lo fuera?- preguntó unos segundos después Itachi con voz sensual, entrecerrando los ojos. Deidara se llevó las manos a la cara.

La chica los miró con desprecio.

- Ah, ya veo. Otro pervertido más. Como no hay suficientes en Konoha, tienen que venir más de fuera.

Deidara volvió a tirar de la capa de Itachi, esta vez con más fuerza, pero su compañero, en vez de prestarle atención, liberó su ropa de las manos de Deidara y comenzó a andar en dirección a la joven, moviendo las caderas seductoramente. Deidara dudó por unos instantes si quedarse bajo la lluvia o seguir a Itachi hasta el portal. Finalmente decidió que, ya que tendría que esperar a que Itachi hiciera lo que fuera que quería hacer, sería mejor hacerlo en un sitio seco, así que se dirigió al extremo del portal más alejado de la chica. Itachi, mientras tanto, intentaba hacerse un sitio al lado de la joven. Ésta, aunque aún lo miraba con recelo, se desplazó a un lado y le dejó espacio para que se sentara en la caja, junto a ella. Deidara se dejó caer en el suelo y cerró los ojos, justo a tiempo para ver cómo Itachi apoyaba el brazo sobre los hombros de la chica. Por el gemido de dolor de su compañero, Deidara dedujo que a ella no le había hecho gracia el gesto. Al menos eso tendría a Itachi entretenido un rato.

- ¿Como te llamas?- preguntó Itachi. Deidara casi podía oír el sonido de las pestañas de su compañero agitándose con coquetería.

- Sakura.- la muchacha esperó unos segundos pero Itachi estaba abstraído, mirándola como embobado.- Y, tú¿tienes nombre?

- ¿Quieres saber mi nombre?- Itachi hinchó el pecho.- Puedes llamarme Dragón.

-...Dragón- repitió ella, con incredulidad. Sakura creyó oír una risa apagada proveniente del otro tipo, que estaba sentado en el suelo unos metros a su izquierda. Al percibir su mirada, el tipo ocultó rápidamente una mano bajo su capa. A Sakura le pareció ver un hilo de humo entre sus dedos, pero él la miró fijamente, retándola a que se atreviera a hablar.

Itachi, molesto porque ella no le prestaba atención, le sujetó la barbilla y la obligó a girar la cara y mirarlo.

- Si quieres me libro de mi carabina y nos encontramos dentro de cinco minutos en la puerta de tu casa...

Sakura, furiosa, le dio un empujón y lo tiró al suelo. Itachi, sin desanimarse, se sentó en el suelo delante de ella. Sakura intentó ignorarlo, pero había algo molesto en la manera en que la miraba "Dragón".

- Si no me dejas en paz, mi novio te arrancará la lengua y te empalará en una farola.

- ¿Tu novio?

- Sí, mi novio. Como mi Sasuke-kun sepa que estás respirando el mismo aire que yo se asegurará de que dejes de respirar para siempre.- dijo ella con una sonrisa sádica. "_Eso sería bastante divertido_", murmuró Itachi para sus adentros.

- Así que tu Sasuke-kun... eso es bastante interesante. ¿Crees que si te pasara algo se enfadaría mucho?- Deidara chasqueó los dedos varias veces para llamar la atención de Itachi, y movió los labios sin emitir ningún sonido, para que Sakura no lo oyera."_Céntrate en la misión_". Itachi asintió y agitó la mano, para indicar que lo había entendido. La chica, mientras tanto, había estado describiendo todas las horribles muertes que Sasuke podría inflingir a "Dragón" si éste no la dejaba en paz, y en ese momento estaba describiendo el color de los manteles que iban a usar en su boda.

- ¿Os vais a casar¿Y Sasuke no me ha dicho nada? - Itachi se levantó del suelo, furioso, y empezó a andar de un lado a otro del portal, con los brazos cruzados.- Con la de posibilidades que tendría de matarme en una boda... tarta envenenada, puros envenenados, damas de honor envenenadas...¡Y él ni siquiera me invita¡Después de todo lo que me preocupo para que se desarrolle como persona!

La chica se ruborizó.

- Bueno, es posible que él aún no sea plenamente consciente de que nosotros... Un momento¿conoces a Sasuke-kun?

- ¿Cómo no lo voy a conocer? Es mi hermano.- Itachi se quitó el sombrero que había usado para protegerse de la lluvia, lo lanzó a lo lejos y agitó el pelo al viento.

Sakura lo miró anonadada.

- ¿Tú eres... tú eres Itachi?

- Sí, soy yo.- Itachi miró al infinito- El legendario Itachi, al que tú siempre has conocido como Dragón.

Sakura estaba desconcertada.

- ¿Y... sabe Sasuke-kun que estás aquí?

Itachi se arrodilló ante ella y apretó las manos de la chica entre las suyas. Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

- No, Sakura, no lo sabe. Mi compañero y yo hemos venido a Konoha de incógnito para realizar una misión muy importante que puede cambiar el destino de la humanidad.

- Pero.. ¿Tú no eras malo?

- Sakura, soy el hermano de tu Sasuke-kun. Nadie que comparta su sangre puede ser malo.- Sakura asintió. Le parecía un argumento muy convincente. Itachi continuó- Ahora que conoces nuestros planes, supongo que será imposible convencerte de que_ no _nos ayudes a salvar el planeta. Así que, antes de que empieces a suplicar que te dejemos colaborar con nosotros, he aquí tu misión.- Itachi sacó un papel y se lo mostró a Sakura y Deidara, que mientras los otros hablaban se había levantado del suelo y se había acercado a ellos, arrojando disumuladamente al suelo una colilla de cigarrillo y aplastándola con el pie contra la caja.- Debes ayudarnos a localizar a este hombre. Si no lo haces, el futuro de la raza humana correrá peligro. ¿Podrás hacerlo, Sakura?- dijo, soltándole las manos

Ella miró hacia abajo durante unos segundos y asintió, apretando los puños contra su corazón.

- Sí. Creo que sé donde encontrarlo. ¡Seguidme!

Había dejado de llover. Sakura se levantó y con paso decidido, encabezó la búsqueda del informante de Akatsuki. Los otros dos la seguían un par de pasos por detrás.

- ¿Por qué la has metido en esto? No, mejor¿por qué te acercaste a hablarle en primer lugar?

- Estaba investigando. Era imprescindible para la misión.

- Estabas intentando llevarte a la cama a una menor, que, además, es la novia de tu hermano- Itachi se encogió de hombros. Deidara lo miró exasperado.

- No quería llevármela a la cama. Un callejón solitario nos hubiera servido.

- Ya basta, Itachi. Tengo suficiente con un pederasta al día.

- ¡Pero si ese chico no era pederasta! Se llevó a su hermano pequeño a otro lado porque los hombres de tu edad con peluquín hacen feo. Estoy seguro de que no quería hacerle nada al niño. ¡Qué mente tan sucia tienes!

- Hablaba de Orochimaru- Deidara tenía mucha paciencia- ¿No recuerdas cuando Kabuto se hizo mayor de edad y vino al cuartel general de Akatsuki llorando porque Orochimaru ya no lo quería?

- Ah, sí. No le sentaba nada bien el pelo rapado. Tenía una mancha de nacimiento muy fea en la cabeza.

- Por cierto¿cómo has conseguido que colabore tan fácilmente?- Deidara hizo un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a Sakura.

Itachi lo miró seriamente.

- Te diré mi secreto si juras no contárselo a nadie.

- Créeme, no voy a volver a hablar de este día nunca.

Itachi se cercioró de que Sakura no estuviera escuchándolos antes de hablar.

- Cuando la cogí de las manos, le di una foto de Sasuke de pequeño. Desnudo.

Deidara aplaudió sin hacer ruido, asintiendo con orgullo.

- Itachi, creo que estás madurando.

- No te preocupes. Sea lo que sea eso, seguro que me curo en seguida.

Tras unos minutos de vagar por las calles, Sakura giró una esquina y señaló algo, excitada.

- ¡Mirad! Ahí está Sasuke-kun.- Itachi sonrió emocionado.-Oh. Y Naruto.- comentó Sakura, con una mueca de disgusto.

Los dos chicos no habían reparado en su presencia. Deidara, que tenía la esperanza de que al final del día aún quedara alguien en Konoha que no se hubiera percatado de su presencia, sujetó a Itachi y Sakura por el cuello de la camisa (o, en su defecto, por el cuello de la capa) e intentó que no llamaran la atención de los otros.

El muchacho rubio que había huido de Gaara justo antes del "incidente" estaba gritando a pleno pulmón a escasos centímetros de la cara de otro chico de pelo negro, que debía de ser Sasuke. Sasuke, como si no corriera peligro de quedarse sordo de un momento a otro, estaba apoyado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando a Naruto con indiferencia. Cuando Naruto dejó de chillar, seguramente para respirar un poco, el otro chico hizo un comentario, y los gritos se reavivaron. Sasuke, cansado de oír los insultos del otro ninja, se apartó de la pared y se acercó un poco más a Naruto.

Itachi y Deidara se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- Parece que tu novio está ocupado besando a otra... esto, a otro. - dijo Deidara con una sonrisa irónica. Cuando estaba cansado era un poco cruel, y ese día había tomado una dosis excesiva de Itachi.

Sakura se rió.

- No, Sasuke-kun no está besando a Naruto. Es obvio que Naruto ha quedado impresionado ante la belleza, poder y carisma de mi amado, se ha desmayado, y como Sasuke-kun es una bellísima persona lo ha sujetado contra su cuerpo para que no caiga al suelo y está ayudándole a respirar de nuevo. Y lo que está haciendo ahora- continuó Sakura- es comprobar que todas las partes del cuerpo de Naruto sigan en su sitio, porque éste podría haber decidido automutilarse ante la dolorosa pero cierta constatación de que nunca podrá ser tan maravilloso como Sasuke-kun. Y Naruto, tan ansioso como siempre, está buscando dinero para ramen en los bolsillos del pantalón de Sasuke-kun.-Deidara miró a Sakura con perplejidad, volvió la vista hacia los chicos y pestañeó varias veces, para comprobar que su visión no estuviera dañada.- Ahora en los bolsillos interiores. Mi Sasuke-kun no lleva su dinero en los bolsillos exteriores del pantalón, donde cualquiera puede robárselo. Sasuke-kun acaba de darse cuenta de las pérfidas intenciones de Naruto y está mordiéndole el cuello como castigo por su vileza, y Naruto está gimiendo de agonía ante la horrible y angustiosa posibilidad de que mi adorado Sasuke-kun se enfade con él y no le vuelva a dirigir la palabra. Pero Sasuke-kun tiene un alma generosa y no puede soportar que un amigo pase hambre, aunque sea alguien tan tonto como Naruto, así que ha decidido invitarle a ramen. Y como es posible que Naruto aún esté débil por su desmayo, mi Sasuke-kun le ha permitido que rodee su increíble cuerpo con las piernas y ahora lo lleva en brazos hasta el puesto de ramen. Ah- suspiró Sakura- ¿Habéis visto qué buen amigo es Sasuke-kun? Ése es el hombre con el que me casaré algún día.

- Sí, bueno, es otra manera de verlo- dijo Deidara, arqueando las cejas. Por desgracia, había hablado demasiado alto.

El tiempo se congeló.

Sasuke se volvió lentamente, aún con Naruto en brazos, y miró a las figuras del final de la calle.

Naruto cayó al suelo de repente. Se puso en pie de un salto, y empezó a gritar de nuevo a Sasuke, pero éste parecía no oírle. Estaba analizando a los usuarios de las capas negras con nubes rojas que estaban con Sakura.

Uno de ellos le devolvió la mirada.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, saltaron chispas. La tensión era tal que hasta Naruto se dio cuenta.

Al lado del individuo que parecía observar a Sasuke había otro, con ropajes similares. El segundo individuo dio un codazo al primero. No hablaban muy alto, pero a Naruto le pareció que el segundo decía que deberían disimular y alejarse de allí antes de que los reconocieran. La primera figura asintió.

Un momento después, ésta levantó una mano y empezó a agitarla en el aire de forma entusiasta.

- ¡Eh, Sasuke!- Gritó.

Sasuke, rápidamente, agarró a Naruto de la muñeca y comenzó a alejarse en dirección contraria, arrastrando con él a su amigo.

- ¡Sasuke¡Soy yo, Itachi¡Tu hermano mayor! Pelo negro, ojeras... - al ver que Sasuke seguía andando, cada vez más deprisa, Itachi echó a correr detrás suyo.- ¿Sasuke¿No me recuerdas? - Itachi cogió la otra mano de Naruto y tiró de él, obligando así a Sasuke a pararse.- Soy yo, tu hermano. Hace unos años asesiné a todo nuestro clan, y el mes pasado te mandé dos cajas de galletas de coco.

Naruto, al oír el comentario, dejó de pedir a gritos que lo soltaran y sonrió a Itachi.

- Recuerdo esas galletas. Eran deliciosas.- Naruto, como siempre que hablaba de comida, cerró los ojos y se relamió.- No tan buenas como el ramen, pero casi. - después de liberar sus dos manos tras un breve forcejeo, Naruto se rascó la cabeza pensativo.-Aunque una de las cajas estaba toda manchada de rojo por fuera. Era un poco siniestra.

- Es lo malo de llevarte trabajo a casa, a veces se te pone perdida toda la cocina.- se disculpó Itachi.- La vida sería más fácil si en vez de quedarse en el suelo agonizando se cubrieran las heridas con una gasa y aprovecharan sus últimos minutos para ayudarme a limpiar.- el miembro de Akatsuki suspiró.- Ya nadie se preocupa por los demás.

De fondo podían oír gritar a Sakura _"¡Sasuke-kun, reconcíliate con tu hermano y pídele que pague nuestra luna de miel!"._

Deidara, resignado, permitió a la chica que se reuniera con los demás y la siguió, cabizbajo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Itachi? - preguntó Sasuke fríamente.

Itachi acercó mucho su cara a la de Sasuke. El otro chico retrocedió un paso.

- Mátame.

Sasuke lo miró con desagrado, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos mientras movía la cabeza hacia un lado.

- No.

Itachi se quedó helado.

- Venga, Sasuke...

- No.

- ¿Y si lo pido por favor?

- No.

- Está muy feo portarse así con la familia. Sasuke, te lo pido como un favor personal.

- No.

- Al menos inténtalo una vez más.

- No.

- Venga, sólo un poquito.

- No.

- Mira, yo pondré mi kunai aquí - dijo Itachi, sacando dicho kunai y apoyando la punta de éste sobre su propio corazón- y tú solo tendrás que empujar un poquito.

Sasuke titubeó.

- Venga, estás deseando hacerlo. Sabes que lo quieres, así que deja de hacerte el difícil.- Itachi utilizó la voz seductora que había empleado antes con Sakura.- Los dos queremos que esto pase. Sé cuanto has soñado con este momento, hermanito. Vamos, Sasuke...- dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Sasuke movió lentamente el brazo en dirección al kunai, como hipnotizado, pero Naruto eligió ese momento para toser. La mano de Sasuke volvió a su sitio, firme.

- No pienso matarte, Itachi, y es la última vez que te lo repito.

- ¿QUÉ¿LO ESTÁS DICIENDO EN SERIO¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?- Itachi se acercó a un muro y se apoyó contra éste sobre las palmas de las manos, de espaldas a los otros. Tras respirar hondo varias veces, volvió a acercarse a Sasuke, que seguía en el mismo sitio, con las manos en los bolsillos.- ¿Por qué me haces esto, Sasuke?

El chico hizo una mueca.

- Sabía que te enfadarías.

- ¿Cómo podría no enfadarme¿Qué vas a hacer ahora con tu vida, Sasuke¿Qué motivos tienes para seguir existiendo?- Sasuke se encogió de hombros.- ¿Y no has pensado en mis sentimientos¿No se te ocurrió lo herido que me sentiría?- Itachi parecía a punto de llorar.

- Por eso lo hago.

- ¿Qué¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel¡Soy tu hermano!

- Sasuke-kun, sé bueno, le hace tanta ilusión...- dijo Sakura. El chico la miró con frialdad.

- Oh, una mariposa.- dijo Itachi de repente, mirando por encima de la cabeza de Naruto. Ninguno de los otros veía nada.

Sasuke miró a Deidara.

-¿Hoy no se ha tomado sus pastillas azules?

- El médico quería probar qué tal pasaba la semana sin ellas.

Naruto le lanzó a Deidara una mirada compasiva, deseándole mentalmente buena suerte.

Itachi, que había vuelto a la realidad, señaló a Sasuke y le lanzó un ultimátum.

- Cuando encontremos al espía que tenemos infiltrado en la villa e intercambiemos información volveré a buscarte, y como no hayas cambiado de actitud no volveré a mandarte galletas. Y a tí tampoco.- le dijo a Naruto, cuando éste se ofreció voluntario para intentar matarlo.- Y, aunque me duele más de lo que te imaginas, no volveré a buscarte citas. Por cierto, Orochimaru y Deidara están bastante interesados en el tema. Luego te paso sus números.

Sasuke los miró a todos con desprecio.

- Naruto, vámonos

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos

- ¿Por qué ahora que todo se está poniendo interesante¿No te quieres enterar de quién es el espía?

- Tenemos que ir a entrenar.- al ver que Naruto no le había entendido, añadió en voz baja _- A mi casa._

- ¿Entrenar¡Pero si hemos estado toda la mañana entre...!- Sasuke alzó una ceja.- Ah, sí. Je, je. Entrenar, sí, entrenar.- dijo con una gran sonrisa Naruto, mientras apoyaba las manos en la parte posterior de su cabeza.- Sakura-chan, nos veremos luego. Le voy a dar tal paliza que no va a poder moverse en dos semanas.- dijo Naruto, señalando a Sasuke.

- Yo creo que va a ser al revés.- contestó éste.

Los dos chicos se alejaron.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- gritó Sakura. Naruto se volvió, pero Sasuke siguió andando hasta que Sakura lo alcanzó y apretó su cuerpo contra su brazo izquierdo.- ¿Puedo ir a ver como entrenáis? Te prometo que no os molestaré, ni siquiera os daréis cuenta de que estoy ahí. ¿Puedo¿Por favor?

Naruto se puso completamente rojo y Deidara fijó la vista en el tronco de un árbol, haciéndose el despistado. Itachi estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, jugando con su Game Boy.

- No - dijo Sasuke, soltando su brazo de entre los de ella con un gesto despectivo. Continuó andando, y Naruto se apresuró a seguirle, tras despedirse de los demás con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Sasuke-kun nunca quiere que entrene con ellos.- dijo Sakura, apenada, sentándose en el suelo delante de Itachi, que había guardado su Game Boy. Deprimida, empezó a dibujar círculos en el suelo con el dedo- Sé que no quiere que me haga daño, pero no debería preocuparse tanto por mí. Yo también sé luchar.

- Estoy seguro de ello.-Itachi apoyó una mano en la rodilla de la chica, intentando consolarla.- Si quieres podemos entrenar juntos alguna vez.

- Itachi- lo llamó Deidara. Itachi miró hacia arriba.

Deidara señaló la puerta de una taberna.

- Creo que acabo de ver entrar ahí a un tipo que es idéntico al del dibujo de Kisame. Al del _otro_ dibujo de Kisame.- aclaró, al ver que Itachi miraba fijamente su pelo.

Itachi se puso en pie rápidamente, y ayudó a Sakura a levantarse.

- Será mejor que terminemos con esto. Sakura¿te gusta el sake?

- No lo he probado nunca.

- Pues ve pidiendo tres chupitos.- Sakura parecía reticente. Itachi sonrió.-No te preocupes, a la siguiente ronda invita Deidara.

La chica, mirándolo de reojo, entró en la taberna. Deidara sujetó a Itachi de la capa para evitar que hiciera lo mismo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo con esa chica¿Te parece buena idea beber sake con ella mientras hacemos negocios con el espía?

- No seas tan antisocial, Deidara. Es bastante simpática, a su manera. Además, creo que le ha gustado el color de mis uñas. A lo mejor decide unirse a nosotros. ¿Qué mejor forma de despertar su interés en Akatsuki que mostrarle cómo trabajamos? Luego podríamos llevarla a torturar ancianos.

- Por muy simpática que sea no creo que esto sea buena idea. Es la novia de tu hermano.- Deidara se corrigió.- Bueno, al menos ella cree que lo es. Y él no parece odiarla más de lo habitual. Deben estar bastante unidos.

- ¿Crees que si la mato Sasuke recuperará su espíritu vengativo?- Deidara se encogió de hombros e Itachi se rascó la cabeza, pensativo-¿O debería asesinar a Naruto? Sería tan divertido ver hasta cuánto se pueden retorcer sus brazos antes de que se le desprendan del cuerpo...

- Si sigues haciendo esas cosas algún día Sasuke se cansará, te matará de verdad y se acabará tu jueguecito macabro.

- ¡Pero a mí me gusta mi jueguecito macabro!- Itachi se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios de manera infantil.

Deidara suspiró.

-Cuando salgamos de Konoha te buscaré a alguien a quien destripar, pero ahora concéntrate en la misión.- Itachi asintió, feliz, y, dando saltitos, entró en la taberna. Un momento después Deidara lo siguió.

**Continuará**

**N/A: **Ya he perdido la cuenta de todas las horribles formas de morir que he descrito en el fic. Espero no empezar a repetirme.

(Sí, creo que tendría que haber mencionado lo de Sasuke y Naruto al principio del capítulo, pero no quería estropear la sorpresa xD. Admito protestas.)

Espero no haberos aburrido/asustado mucho

Comentarios, sugerencias, quejas -- reviews!!


	4. MeK: Sake

**DISCLAIMER:** los personajes de NARUTO no me pertenecen (pero si alguien quiere regalármelos, los acepto)

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!!!!!

****

4

Misión en Konoha: Sake

Itachi y Deidara entraron en la taberna. A unos metros de la puerta, Sakura los esperaba, de pie, al lado de una mesa a la que había sentado un hombre. Cuando los vio entrar, la chica se puso de puntillas y agitó la mano en el aire, para llamar su atención. Los dos miembros de Akatsuki se acercaron y se deslizaron en el banco que había situado frente del hombre, que los miraba sin decir nada. Sakura saltó por encima de Deidara, se sentó entre los dos compañeros y aguardó a que alguien empezara a hablar.

Un camarero se acercó a tomarles nota.

- Tomaremos sake todos.- dijo el espía de Akatsuki. Deidara miró hacia su derecha, hacia Itachi y Sakura. El primero estaba mirando por la ventana, distraído; ella jugaba con las cuentas de una pulsera.

- Sake para tres- corrigió Deidara- y un zumo de piña.

El camarero asintió y se alejó. Deidara observó al espía en silencio.

- Me llamo Jiraiya- dijo el espía. Deidara estaba sorprendido, aunque no dejó que el otro se diera cuenta. Nunca habría imaginado que el espía de Akatsuki fuera uno de los sannin, o al menos no éste.

- Yo soy Deidara

- No esperaba que Akatsuki viniera a visitarme a Konoha. Estoy bastante sorprendido.

- Hacía tiempo que no teníamos noticias tuyas, y al líder no le gusta que le hagan esperar.

- He estado ocupado. Además, reunir este tipo de información es más difícil de lo que parece - Deidara no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, pero no dijo nada.

El camarero se acercó y puso en la mesa tres vasos pequeños, una botella y un vaso de zumo delante de Sakura. Deidara desplazó el zumo hasta Itachi y le sirvió a Sakura un poco de sake.

- No le sienta bien el alcohol- dijo Deidara, ante la mirada interrogativa de Jiraiya.

Itachi lo miró disgustado e intentó verter la botella de sake en su zumo, pero Deidara le pegó en la mano. Itachi la retiró, ofendido, y miró a Deidara dolido. Deidara susurró algo al camarero. Un momento después, éste ponía una bandeja delante de Itachi.

- ¡Lápices de colores!- exclamó Itachi, con los ojos brillantes. Rápidamente, cogió una servilleta y se puso a dibujar, olvidándose por completo del sake.

Cuando el camarero se alejó de nuevo, Jiraiya sacó un cuaderno negro de pasta dura y se lo entregó a Deidara. Éste lo abrió y miró la primera página, donde se podía ver el sello de Akatsuki. Lo cerró y asintió satisfecho.

- Itachi- el otro estaba concentrado dibujando, y Deidara tuvo que repetir su nombre varias veces hasta que le prestó atención.- Itachi, dale lo que le hemos traído.

- Sí, sí, en seguida.

Itachi buscó debajo de su caja y sacó un paquete envuelto en papel de embalar marrón, poniéndolo sobre la mesa y deslizándolo hasta Jiraiya. El sannin tenía las pupilas dilatadas y movía compulsivamente los dedos de ambas manos, ansioso por recibir su mercancía. En el momento en que Itachi lo puso frente a él, se abalanzó sobre el paquete y lo abrió apresuradamente. Itachi empezó a dibujar de nuevo.

- ¡Por fin¡Mi inspiración!- Jiraiya sacó una de las revistas que había en el paquete, se la apretó contra la mejilla y comenzó a llorar.- ¡Ahora podré superar mi bloqueo y continuar escribiendo mis libros pervertidos!

- ¿Alguien ha dicho pervertido?- Se oyó un "pop" y un ninja aparecido de la nada se sentó junto a Jiraiya, cogió una de las revistas de adultos y se puso a "leer".

- ¡Kakashi-sensei!- exclamó Sakura- creía que Tsunade-sama te había pedido que la ayudaras con las cuentas de la villa. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mmm- contestó Kakashi, sin mirarla. El jounin le mostró algo de su revista a Jiraiya y ambos soltaron una risita.

Sakura notó unos golpecitos en el hombro y se volvió hacia Itachi.

- Toma. Es para ti - Itachi le entregó a Sakura una servilleta pintarrajeada. La chica, tras un momento de duda, la cogió.

- ¡Si soy yo! - dijo ella, sorprendida.-Está muy bien - Itachi se ruborizó. Sakura frunció el ceño- ¿Eso de ahí es sangre?

- Pensé que haría juego con tu pelo.

- Oh.- Sakura se lo pensó un momento, y finalmente dobló con cuidado la servilleta y se la guardó en un bolsillo. Itachi le sonrió.

Deidara bebió un rato en silencio, jugando con el cuaderno que reposaba en su regazo, sin saber qué hacer. Jiraiya y Kakashi estaban inmersos en su mundo de perversión, ajenos a todo lo demás, y Sakura e Itachi jugaban a tirar trocitos de servilleta al pelo de Kakashi sin que éste se diera cuenta. Deidara acarició el cuaderno, indeciso. Siempre había sentido curiosidad por la información proporcionada por los agentes ajenos a Akatsuki, y no podía evitar preguntarse qué querría saber el líder sobre Konoha. Aprovechando que ninguno de los otros le estaba prestando atención, decidió echarle una ojeada al cuaderno. Pasó las páginas rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de éstas estaban llenas de anotaciones sueltas. Abrió el cuaderno por una página casi del final y leyó la primera frase que había escrita, con fecha de unos días atrás.

"Hyūga Neji se ha hecho un tatuaje en la parte baja de la espalda. Hay un 80 de posibilidades de que se trate de una calavera."

Deidara releyó la frase, con incredulidad. Al ver la cara sorprendida de Sakura, se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho en voz alta.

- ¡Así que es verdad que Neji se ha tatuado el culo¡Lo sabía! - Sakura apoyó los codos en la mesa y se cubrió la cara con las manos.- Mierda. Aposté con Ino un mechón de pelo de Sasuke-kun a que se trataba de un símbolo satánico.

Deidara pasó rápidamente las hojas y empezó a leer fragmentos sueltos de texto, en busca de algo que sonara a plan de destrucción. Nada. El contenido del cuaderno era el propio de una revista del corazón de adolescentes. El párpado inferior del ojo derecho de Deidara empezó a temblar.

- ¿Sasuke te ha dado un mechón de pelo?- preguntó Kakashi, interesado, levantando la vista de la revista por primera vez desde que había llegado.

- No. La que perdiera la apuesta era la que tenía que pedírselo. No es que Sasuke me vaya a negar algo así- dijo, con una risita nerviosa-, pero no le gusta mostrar su profundo amor por mí en público. Es un chico muy tímido.

Al oír el comentario, Deidara, que estaba intentando olvidar el contenido del cuaderno a base de sake, se atragantó y empezó a toser. Kakashi pareció fijarse por primera vez en él.

- Hola, preciosa. - Deidara, que aún seguía tosiendo, se estremeció.- me encanta cómo llevas el pelo.- Aunque apenas podía ver la cara del ninja debido a la máscara, parecía que éste hablaba en serio.

- ¿Lo ves? - dijo Itachi a Deidara, mirándolo por encima de Sakura, que había apoyado la mejilla en la mesa y miraba a lo lejos pensativa, murmurando algo de que Ino no tenía por qué saberlo.- Cuando

Sasuke te rechazó me apené mucho, pero sabía que no tardarías en superarlo y encontrar a alguien.

Deidara estuvo a punto de corregirle, pero decidió que era mejor no decir nada. Se imaginaba perfectamente cómo sería la conversación con Itachi ( "Sasuke no me ha rechazado, sólo te estaba ignorando" "Así me gusta, Deidara, que mantengas la esperanza" "...Itachi, no hay ninguna esperanza que mantener, sasuke no me..." "¡No abandones tus sueños tan fácilmente¡Pelea por Sasuke!" "Itachi, que entre tu hermano y yo no hay nada. No me gustan los hombres¿vale?. Y, por cierto, deberías de dejar de emparejar con él a todo el que te encuentras" "¡Así que estás celoso!" "No lo estoy. Lo digo por él." "Algún día, cuando seamos familia, nos acordaremos de cuando decías que no te gustaba Sasuke y nos reiremos."). Sí. Por su propio bien, sería mejor que no dijera nada.

- Sasuke no ha sabido apreciar la belleza de tu amiga- dijo Kakashi a Itachi. Éste asintió con entusiasmo.

- Da la casualidad de que soy un hombre- señaló Deidara. Kakashi lo miró desconcertado, así que Deidara repitió la frase.

- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó Kakashi, desilusionado.

- Sí, bastante _seguro. _

- Mmm. Vaya.- Kakashi lo miró con recelo.- ¿Ni siquiera eres un poco hermafrodita?- Deidara negó con la cabeza.- ¿No deberías asegurarte?

- No tengo dudas sobre la forma de mis genitales, gracias por preguntar

- ¡Deidara¡Que hay niños delante! - exclamó Itachi, tapando los oídos de Sakura con las manos.-¡No digas esas palabras tan sucias!

Deidara dio la espalda a Itachi, enfadado. Primero le quemaban el pelo, luego lo confundían con una mujer, y encima la información que habían venido a buscar a Konoha era... no. Simplemente no quería pensar en el cuaderno. Se lo llevaría al líder, como le habían pedido, pero no pensaría en él más de lo necesario.

Intentado distraerse, miró por la ventana. No había mucha gente por la calle; a juzgar por el ruido, parecía que todo Konoha estaba en la taberna con ellos. Deidara vio pasar a la chica de ojos blancos que habían visto nada más llegar a la ciudad, y a un chico de pelo largo que tenía los mismos ojos de ella. Sakura soltó una risita al verlos. Deidara intuyó quién podía ser el chico de ojos blancos, pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Era algo que estaba intentando borrar de su mente.

Deidara suspiró. En ese momento le hubieran venido muy bien unas cuantas pastillas azules para acompañar al sake.

La puerta de la taberna se abrió de repente. Kakashi miró fijamente hacia allí y, tras un instante, se despidió de todos con la mano, hizo "pop" y desapareció, tan repentinamente como cuando había llegado. Un momento después, una mujer rubia de grandes pechos entraba en la taberna, y, después de mirar a su alrededor durante unos segundos, se dirigía hacia ellos.

- ¡Jiraiya¡Te estaba buscando!- el otro dejó de mirar la revista, de mala gana- ¿Has visto a Kakashi? Estábamos analizando el activo del balance, y de repente se quedó inmóvil, dijo que tenía que ir urgentemente a encargar la tela de unas cortinas y se desvaneció.¿No ha pasado por aquí?

Jiraiya se decidió por la respuesta más simple y negó con la cabeza, volviendo a concentrarse en su revista. La mujer suspiró y se desplomó al lado de Jiraiya, donde unos segundos antes se sentaba Kakashi. Levantó la mano para llamar al camarero, pero como éste no le hacía caso cogió el vaso de Jiraiya, lo vació de un trago y se volvió a servir de la botella, que cada vez estaba más vacía. Sólo entonces se fijó en las tres personas que estaban sentadas frente a ella.

- Akatsuki- susurró, sorprendida, al ver el motivo de nubes de la capa de Deidara.- ¿Así que es esto lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, verdad?- dijo, mirando a Jiraiya con estupor.- Cuando me dijiste que Sasuke te atacó al intentar enseñar a Naruto un jutsu supe que sólo era una excusa para no hacer tu trabajo, aunque pensé que si me mentías sería porque tenías algo importante que hacer... ¡pero no esto!- La mujer, furiosa, dio un puñetazo en la mesa, haciendo que temblara todo el bar.

Jiraiya intentó poner cara de arrepentimiento, pero agarraba la revista con demasiada fuerza para que resultara creíble.

Deidara estaba demasiado cansado como para salir corriendo, y además eso es algo que un Akatsuki nunca hace (cuando un Akatsuki huye, se llama técnica distractoria), así que se limitó a quedarse sentado observando a la mujer. Sakura sonrió y saludó a "Tsunade-sama". "Genial, el Hokage", pensó Deidara "Sólo me falta volver a ver a Orochimaru para que sea un día perfecto". Itachi, aunque Deidara no podía imaginar cómo, había conseguido un azucarero y, tras verter lo que quedaba de su zumo en éste, estaba removiendo el azúcar con una cucharilla. Deidara cogió el azucarero antes de que Itachi se bebiera su contenido y se lo entregó a un camarero para que se lo llevara. Su compañero no necesitaba una sobredosis de azúcar. Itachi movió la cuchara de forma amenazadora en dirección a Deidara, e hizo además de ir a sacarle un ojo con ella, pero Deidara la apartó de un manotazo y le señaló a Tsunade, que los miraba fijamente.

- Tú eres Uchiha Itachi- éste asintió mientras guardaba la cuchara bajo su capa. Tsunade volvió la vista hacia Deidara- ¿Y tú quien eres?

- Se llama Deidara- contestó Itachi por él- Rubio, ojos azules, y soltero desde que mi hermano lo abandonó.- Itachi cogió el cuaderno del Líder de manos de Deidara, arrancó una hoja y, mientras Deidara y Sakura, que quería enterarse de más cotilleos, forcejeaban para recuperar el cuaderno, Itachi escribió algo en el papel y se lo entregó a Tsunade.- Aquí tienes su número. No te imaginas la de cosas que sabe hacer con las manos.- dijo, guiñando un ojo al quinto Hokage, que lo miraba con la boca abierta.

- ¡Itachi!- exclamó Deidara con impotencia. Sakura aprovechó ese momento para arrancarle el cuaderno de las manos y se metió debajo de la mesa a leer. Deidara, sin embargo, no tardó en recuperarlo, y Sakura regresó a su asiento refunfuñando, aunque a juzgar por la velocidad a la que sacó el móvil y empezó a mandar mensajes de texto debía haberle dado tiempo de enterarse de algo interesante.

Tsunade examinó el papel que Itachi le había entregado, y tras mirar de arriba a abajo (al menos la parte que se veía por encima de la mesa) a Deidara se lo guardó en el escote.

- No creerás que me puedes comprar así¿verdad, Uchiha?- dijo, volviéndose hacia Itachi.- Si he llegado a ser Hokage ha sido por mi integridad y mi...

- Claro que sé que no te puedo comprar_ así_, Tsunade- dijo Itachi, con una sonrisa. "_Otra vez no_", pensó Deidara.

Tsunade seguía callada. Itachi se arrodilló sobre el asiento y se inclinó sobre la mesa, para acercarse más a la sannin.

- ¿Cómo es que una mujer como tú sigue soltera, Tsunade?- Itachi alargó la mano y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.- ¿No crees que ya es la hora de compartir tu vida con alguien?- le preguntó mientras se acercaba aún más a ella. Deidara se dio cuenta de que Jiraiya había sacado un cuaderno y estaba anotando lo que pasaba, mientras emitía una risa de pervertido.

- ¿ESTÁS LOCO?- gritó Tsunade a Itachi, haciendo que éste retrocediera hasta su asiento.- ¡ Y TÚ DEJA ESO DE UNA VEZ!- dijo en dirección a Jiraiya, al que se le cayó el bolígrafo del susto.

Tsunade, que se había puesto en pie para gritar mejor, se sentó de nuevo y se alisó la ropa, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

- Es imposible que creas que soy tan mentalmente inestable como para casarme contigo.- Itachi puso cara de sorpresa.

-¡Pero si no me refería a mí! Lo decía por Sasuke.- "_Ven y mátalo de una vez antes de que sea demasiado tarde_" aconsejó Deidara a Sasuke mentalmente.

- ¡Pero si es casi un niño!- exclamó Tsunade.

- Eso no parece suponer un problema por aquí- bufó Deidara.

- Deidara, asúmelo. Ya es hora de que Sasuke rehaga su vida con otra persona. Tienes que dejarlo ir.

Deidara apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y deseó morir. Inmediatamente se sintió algo mejor, aunque percibió un ligero olor a quemado. Definitivamente, se estaba obsesionando.

Tsunade e Itachi seguían discutiendo.

- ¡No puedo casarme con él¡Estaría mal!

- He oído que los Uchiha tienen mucho dinero. Quizás podría ayudarte con las deudas- intervino Jiraiya, sin levantar la vista de su revista.

Tsunade pareció replantearse el asunto.

- Es ideal para ti, Tsunade. Yo nunca reconoceré a ninguno de mis hijos secretos, así que toda la fortuna de los Uchiha irá a parar a los vuestros- Tsunade seguía dudosa- Nuestra mansión tiene un sótano enorme- continuó Itachi.- perfecto para celebrar timbas ilegales.

- Pero has matado a mucha gente, Itachi. No puedo fingir que no ocurrió nada de eso.

- Míralo de otra manera. En realidad, te hice un favor. No sólo te estoy ofreciendo a mi hermano como marido; te estoy ofreciendo a mi hermano como marido y sin suegros a los que tener que soportar- Itachi sonrió.- Yo seré el único pariente político que tendrás, e iré a verte siempre que Sasuke no esté en casa, para hacerte compañía. Piensa en las posibilidades- dijo, arqueando una ceja.

Tsunade se decidió.

- Qué demonios, me casaré con él.- Deidara e Itachi, que le había quitado el vaso de sake a Sakura, brindaron, aunque por fortuna Deidara lo detuvo antes de que el alcohol penetrara en su organismo.

"¿Esa mujer acaba de unirse a la familia de Itachi por voluntad propia¿Es retardada?" se preguntó Deidara. Seguramente sólo eran imaginaciones suyas, pero parecía que cada vez había menos aire en la taberna.

Itachi sintió una mano en su hombro, y miró hacia su izquierda. Sakura estaba al borde del llanto.

- ¡Pero Sasuke-kun es mío¡Sólo mío! - Itachi le secó una lágrima con la manga.

- No te preocupes, Sakura. Si lo vuestro es amor verdadero, aunque los demás intenten destruiros superaréis las dificultades y conseguiréis estar juntos. Tú ya sabes que yo os apoyaré siempre- Sakura pensó un momento y luego asintió, sonriendo feliz.

- ¿Por qué no vamos todos a comunicarle a Sasuke la noticia?- sugirió Tsunade, e Itachi se puso en pie de un salto, obligando a los demás a levantarse de sus asientos y seguirlo hasta la puerta, mientras Jiraiya pagaba la cuenta.

- Espero que cuando mi hermano sepa lo que he hecho por él se le pase el enfado y todo vuelva a ser como antes entre nosotros.- dijo Itachi. Deidara lo miró.

- Si lo que quieres es que intente matarte, creo que estarás satisfecho con su reacción- comentó. Itachi le sonrió, ilusionado. Los dos miembros de Akatsuki salieron de la taberna, seguidos de los otros. Fuera, el cielo estaba despejado, y a pesar de la lluvia de un rato antes hacía una temperatura muy agradable.

Jiraiya, al traspasar el umbral de la taberna, detrás de todos los demás, vio algo en el suelo que le resultaba familiar y se agachó a recogerlo.

- "La conejita feliz"- leyó.- Vaya¿cómo habrá llegado esto aquí? Pensaba que me las había dejado en el otro pantalón- dijo, guardándose en el bolsillo el estuche de cerillas vacío.

En ese momento se empezaron a oír gritos en el interior de la taberna y la gente empezó a salir en tromba. Por las ventanas salía humo negro.

Deidara palideció ante la vista de las llamas. Jiraiya abrazó sus revistas con un gesto protector, e Itachi, excitado, se puso a imitar el sonido de una alarma de incendios.

Tsunade y Sakura se miraron.

- Será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Sasuke

Deidara se repuso, y dio la espalda a la taberna. En unos minutos, en cuanto encontraran a Sasuke, Itachi moriría y él podría regresar a casa.

- Acabo de recibir un mensaje del líder. Dice que tenemos que recoger un paquete en el parque de Konoha.

Todos miraron hacia Itachi, que sostenía una hoja de papel que no habían visto hasta ese momento. Deidara dio un par de pasos hacia él, le arrancó la hoja de las manos y leyó la nota. En efecto, eran la firma y el sello del líder.

- ¿De dónde ha salido esto?- preguntó Deidara. Itachi señaló vagamente a la izquierda de Jiraiya..

- Me lo ha traído la mariposa- igual que la vez anterior, ninguno vio nada.

Deidara lo miró con preocupación. O se le había olvidado darle el mensaje antes y esa era la única excusa que se le ocurría, o Itachi se había vuelto definitivamente loco. Esperaba que se tratara de lo primero, pero cada vez tenía más dudas.

- Será mejor que nos alejemos de aquí- dijo Deidara.

- ¿Por qué¡Yo quiero ver como se quema todo! - Deidara agarró a Itachi del brazo y lo apartó de la taberna en llamas, mientras éste se retorcía y gritaba algo sobre peces de colores.

El resto los siguieron en dirección al parque.

****

Continuará

**N/A:** Hasta que vi el anime, yo estaba convencida de que Deidara era una chica. De hecho, aún creo que es una chica, aunque el resto del mundo se empeñe en decir lo contrario. JURARÍA que en el manga se referían a Deidara como "ella" al menos una vez. En realidad los dobladores del anime se confundieron y le pusieron voz de hombre por accidente. Deidara es una chica. Me da igual que mi hermano se enfade conmigo cuando vemos los capítulos de Shippuden porque digo "ella" en vez de "él". Sus amenazas no me van a hacer cambiar de opinión. Deidara es una chica. Seguro. SEGURO.Otro capítulo... la verdad es que no estoy nada contenta con el resultado, sobre todo con la segunda mitad (la conversación con Tsunade, y el final) pero aunque intenté reescribirlo me salía algo parecido... así que aquí está!! prometo (espero) que el siguiente será mejor :-)

reviews!!!


	5. MeK: La Caja

**DISCLAIMER:** Diga lo que diga Itachi, Sasuke no es de Tsunade; es mío.

**N/A:** Sí, sí, sé que Deidara es un hombre, o al menos mi parte racional lo sabe , y por eso es un hombre en mi fic. Pero Kakashi está en su derecho de ponerlo en duda (y seguiré diciendo que parece una chica :p )

Vuelvo a dedicar el capítulo a A. y L. ;)

Y ahora, un poco de cultura general: el día del estreno de la obra "Romeo y Julieta", Shakespeare, que interpretaba a Mercutio, el amigo de Romeo, tenía otro compromiso, así que "mató" al personaje a mitad de la representación para poder llegar a tiempo a su otra cita.

Parece fuera de lugar, pero ya lo comprenderéis xD.

Mil gracias a todos por los reviews!!!!

**5**

**Misión en Konoha: La Caja**

Deidara caminaba por las calles de Konoha, con las manos en los bolsillos. A su lado, Itachi parloteaba, describiendo con todo lujo de detalles como sacó los intestinos a su primo tercero Hiso y decoró con ellos varias farolas, usándolos a modo de guirnaldas. Sakura iba al lado de Itachi, medio escuchando la conversación de éste con Deidara, y comentando ocasionalmente cuánto le gustaba ver adornos navideños por las calles en fechas inusuales. Tsunade y Jiraiya caminaban unos pasos por detrás de ellos, discutiendo sobre las posibilidades reales de Tsunade de dar un heredero al clan Uchiha a su edad.

- Sasuke dará saltos de alegría cuando se entere- Itachi seguía dándole vueltas a su reciente contribución a la felicidad de su hermano. Deidara difícilmente se podía imaginar a Sasuke dando saltos de alegría por algo, y mucho menos por su boda con Tsunade, pero dejó pasar el comentario. Itachi seguía hablando.- después de todo, ya es hora de que alguien se haga cargo de su futuro. Nuestros padres nunca se han preocupado demasiado por él; siempre ha habido como una falta de comunicación entre ellos- Deidara miró a Itachi fijamente, y contó mentalmente hasta cinco antes de hacer la pregunta.

- ¿Sabes que están muertos, verdad?- " _de hecho, los mataste tú_".

- Por eso; es una relación complicada.

Deidara permaneció en silencio. Itachi sacó la cucharilla del azúcar que había robado de la taberna y se puso a jugar con ella.

- Diga lo que diga Sasuke, se que aún desea matarme. ¿Por qué, si no, iba a pasar tanto tiempo entrenando con Naruto? Tiene una insana obsesión por el trabajo - dijo con reprobación, chasqueando la lengua. Deidara se rió por lo bajo.

- Quizás _entrenar _le parezca más divertido que otras cosas.

- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó Itachi pensativo- Quizás deberíamos entrenar más tu y yo.

- ¿QUÉ?- exclamó Deidara. Itachi parecía haberse olvidado de él, y se las había arreglado para enredar la cuchara en el pelo de Sakura, que sacudía la cabeza pegando chillidos, intentando quitarse a la cuchara y a Itachi de encima.

El grupo se acercó al parque. Aunque aún quedaban algunos charcos de la tormenta de antes hacía calor, así que había bastantes niños. Éstos, sin embargo, estaban extrañamente calmados. Deidara se estremeció cuando pasaron al lado de un grupo de niños, sentados en círculo alrededor de un tobogán, que permanecían en completo silencio, mirándolos fijamente. Había algo en el fondo de sus ojos que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, auque no lograba identificar qué era. La única persona que había allí, aparte de los niños, era un hombre con gabardina, apoyado en un árbol. Sakura, que se había adelantado a los demás y andaba distraída intentando desenredarse el pelo con los dedos, casi se dio de bruces con él.

El hombre se fijó en Sakura, y una gran sonrisa iluminó su cara.

- ¿Bonita, quieres dar un paseo con el tío Orochi? Se me han acabado los caramelos, pero comeremos emparedados y jugaremos a los médicos.

Sakura, en silencio, sacó su carné de identidad y se lo enseñó a Orochimaru. Éste lo miró atentamente.

- Oh, vaya. Es una lástima que no nos conociéramos hace unas semanas.

Orochimaru levantó la vista de Sakura y vio cómo Itachi y Deidara se dirigían hacia él. Esta vez era tarde para finjir que no los conocía.

- Orochimaru

- Itachi - los dos se miraron. Deidara empezó a buscar lo que fuera que habían ido a buscar por los alrededores.

- Mi hermano te manda saludos- dijo Itachi, sonriendo. Orochimaru lo miró con esperanza.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué más te dijo?

- No dijo nada más, pero creo que ya es hora de que hablemos de la boda.

- ¡¿Boda?!- Orochimaru se rió, nervioso- creo que todavía es un poco pronto para eso, Itachi, sería mejor que...

- Se refiere a mi boda con Sasuke - dijo Tsunade, acercándose a Orochimaru, que la miró con una mezcla de alivio y celos. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió cuando vio a Jiraiya.

Éste, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Orochimaru, se cruzó de brazos, enfadado, y fingió que no lo veía.

- Jiraiya...- empezó Orochimaru

- Dile que no pienso hablar con él- dijo el sannin en dirección a Tsunade.

- Jiraiya, ha pasado demasiado tiempo para que sigas molesto...

- Tsunade, dile a _eso_ que me deje en paz. Después de lo que pasó la última vez no voy a dirigirle la palabra- Jiraiya se volvió y dio la espalda a Orochimaru. Éste perdió la paciencia.

- ¡Me da igual que estés enfadado! Yo no sabía que era tu sobrino. Y, además, lo único que quería era mostrar mi talento al mundo.

Jiraiya se dio la vuelta.

- Mataste a tres profesores y encadenase a uno de los actores a una tubería para poder sustituirle en la función de fin de curso del colegio.

- ¡Pero era por amor al teatro! - exclamó Orochimaru- es cierto que era un poco mayor que el resto del reparto, pero el arte no entiende de edades.

- El resto del reparto tenía doce años. Claro que eras _un poco mayor. _

- Tecnicismos- Orochimaru agitó la mano para quitarle importancia.

- Por cierto - continuó Jiraiya- ¿Exactamente en qué parte del guión de "Romeo y Julieta" Mercutio resucita para intentar secuestrar a Romeo y llevarlo a, según tú, su "Isla del placer"? - Orochimaru miró al suelo, un poco avergonzado- ¿De veras pensaste que los padres no se darían cuenta?

- Pero en clase de improvisación hacemos cosas como esa continuamente...- se quejó Orochimaru.

Deidara se apartó de los tres sannin y miró a su alrededor en busca de Itachi, que había aprovechado la discusión para escapar de su vigilancia. Finalmente, lo divisó en los columpios, rodeado de niños. Éstos, lejos de dirigirle las miradas asesinas con las que antes habían obsequiado al grupo de ninjas, observaban con atención a Itachi mientras éste les explicaba algo. A juzgar por sus gestos y las entusiastas exclamaciones que profería ocasionalmente, ese "algo" consistía en cómo descuartizar a alguien usando sólo una cuchara y los dientes.

Deidara, cansado, se alejó de Jiraiya y Orochimaru, que seguían discutiendo sobre adaptaciones modernas del teatro de Shakespeare, y de Tsunade, la cual, ayudada por un kunai, estaba grabando en el tronco de un árbol su nombre y el de Sasuke, dentro de un corazón. Sakura se había sentado entre los niños y escuchaba a Itachi, usando un palo a modo de cuchara para imitar los movimientos de éste, al igual que el resto de los "discípulos".

Deidara decidió empezar a buscar el paquete por su cuenta.

No resultaba del todo inusual que el Líder les mandara material a lo largo de sus misiones, y sabía que algunos espías de Akatsuki preferían transmitir sus mensajes así para mantenerse completamente en el anonimato. Sin embargo, no sabía que hubiera otro espía en Konoha, y el Líder no le había comunicado que tuvieran que recoger ninguna entrega. Seguramente, si el paquete provenía del Líder, tendría que ser algo para ellos.

Después de todo, estuvieran donde estuvieran, el Líder siempre lo sabía todo. No tendría problemas en hacerles llegar algo, si realmente lo deseaba.

Por eso era el Líder.

Con el rabillo del ojo percibió algo que brillaba bajo el sol.

Poco a poco se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba el objeto brillante. A los pies de un árbol, cerca de donde Itachi y los niños jugaban a la muerte, había una pequeña caja de madera con una plaquita metálica en la tapa.

Conteniendo la respiración, anduvo los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la caja. En la placa, inconfundible, estaba grabado el sello de Akatsuki.

Ya había visto esa caja antes.

Su corazón se paró durante unos segundos.

Había imaginado... había soñado despierto con este momento. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, del largo viaje hasta Konoha, y de lo que había pasado allí... por fin... por fin el Líder se había apiadado de él. Por fin había conseguido eso que deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo. Todo habría merecido la pena si la caja contenía lo que él esperaba.

Deidara se arrodilló, recogió la cajita de madera entre sus manos y la besó repetidas veces.

- Por fin- susurró, comprobando una vez más el símbolo de Akatsuki grabado en la tapa.

- ¿Esos caramelos eran tuyos? - preguntó Orochimaru, que se había acercado a él sin que se diera cuenta. Deidara lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Caramelos? No, no son caramelos, son...

- Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero había un grupo de niños jugando en los columpios, y pensé que sería una buena manera de que me dejaran ser su amigo, así que los cogí y los repartí entre todos. Aunque han reaccionado de una manera un poco rara...- Orochimaru miró hacia los niños, de reojo, y pareció que se estremecía. Al ver la cara de Deidara, sin embargo, continuó.- Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto vea una tienda de chucherías te compro más. Yo también necesito provisiones. - Orochimaru sonrió amistosamente a Deidara, que había palidecido. No. Esto no podía estar pasando. Deidara, con las manos temblorosas, abrió la caja. Estaba vacía.

Deidara se sentó en el suelo, se abrazó las rodillas y se empezó a balancearse hacia delante y hacia atrás. A lo lejos, como proveniente de otro planeta. oyó la voz de Itachi.

- ¿Eso que hay en el suelo no es uno de esos caramelos que me das por las mañanas para ser fuerte y derrotar a los malos, Deidara? ¿Y por qué esta semana no me los has dado? ¿Es que ya soy más fuerte que el Líder? ¿Podré retarlo al Soul Calibur II?

Deidara se abalanzó sobre el lugar que Itachi estaba señalando. Allí, en el suelo, quedaban unos pequeños trozos de pastilla azul que alguien había pisado.

Había estado tan cerca...

Deidara cogió un puñado de tierra mezclada con polvillos azules y la dejó resbalar entre los dedos, lentamente. Levantó la vista y miró hacia el horizonte. En un banco, al final del parque, un niño pelirrojo al que le parecía haber conocido en otra vida estaba derritiendo un vaso de plástico con ayuda de un mechero.

Ya no importaba. Lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos e imaginar la muerte de Kisame. Y la de Itachi.

Mmm.

Podría usar una sierra eléctrica. Siempre le había gustado su sonido.

Lentamente, se tendió de lado en el suelo y apoyó la cara en la arena.

Permaneció así varios minutos, gozando de un silencio sólo interrumpido ocasionalmente por los gritos de combate de los niños.

De repente notó una suave brisa que acariciaba su piel.

Deidara abrió los ojos, y los volvió a cerrar rápidamente, cuando estuvo a punto de ser golpeado en la cara con lo que parecían las radiografías de un tórax.

Deidara levantó la cabeza y miró a Itachi, que estaba arrodillado junto a él, abanicándole. Éste, al notar el movimiento de su compañero, se volvió y miró hacia los niños.

- ¡Está vivo!- dijo en dirección a éstos. Sakura sonrió levemente, pero la mayoría parecieron desilusionados, y una niña que llevaba en brazos un peluche rompió a llorar.- Les había prometido que si estabas muerto podríamos practicar con tu cadáver- dijo Itachi, levantando la cuchara que aún sostenía en una mano, mientras con la otra guardaba sus radiografías de pulmones cancerosos.

Deidara cerró los ojos otra vez. Apenas unos minutos más tarde, sintió algo frío en la mejilla.

- Ya basta, Itachi. Deja la cuchara de una... ¡¡¡aaaah!!!

Deidara dio un empujón a la sombra que se cernía sobre él, haciéndola retroceder varios metros. Kakashi, casi sin inmutarse a pesar del movimiento, sonrió e hizo un saludo con la mano.

- Creía que te habías desmayado, bonita.

Deidara lo miró con horror.

- ¡Soy un hombre!

- ¿Todavía?

- ¡Sí!- gritó Deidara. Kakashi retrocedió un poco más, ligeramente asustado, y tras comprobar que Tsunade no lo había visto, se subió a un árbol, abrió un libro naranja y se puso a leer.

Itachi se acercó a Deidara dando saltitos.

- ¡Sabía que ese hombre tan simpático te ayudaría a despertar! Antes hemos estado hablando un rato, y me ha ofrecido ser el padrino de vuestro primer hijo. ¿No es genial?

No. No era genial. Deidara se sentó en el suelo y respiró hondo. Tras unos segundos, se puso en pie. Itachi lo miraba con curiosidad.

- Es hora de marcharnos- dijo Deidara. Itachi abrió la boca, seguramente para protestar, pero en ese momento les sobresaltó un grito de Sakura.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!

**Continuará**

**N/A:** ¡¡¡Por fin capítulo nuevo!!! He escrito la mayor parte del capítulo en el tren, volviendo de clase xD he descubierto que es un lugar ideal para concentrarse (y además, si el capítulo no os gusta, puedo echarle la culpa al movimiento xD). Mmm, creo que Deidara debe de odiarme...

¡Ya solo quedan un par de capítulos para terminar el fic!

Lo primero que escribí de todo (después del asunto de Gaara y el fuego) fue el final, aunque no se si seguré con lo que tenía pensado o escribiré algo diferente... seguramente mantendrá el final antiguo, aunque acabaréis pensando que estoy loca (si no lo creéis ya :P)

Lo que sí he escrito ya es la última frase del fic. La última palabra es "Itachi" xDD

Gracias de nuevo por los reviews, y comentadme qué os parece este capítulo... también acepto sugerencias para antes de llegar al final (algún personaje que queráis que salga y aún no haya aparecido o algo que os gustaría que incluyera... aunque ya está casi todo pensado, es posible que me olvide de alguien importante)

Un saludo!!!

R.


	6. MeK: Acuerdos

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece. No es justo :-(

**N/A: **He tardado mucho en actualizar, pero mi conexión a Internet me odia y en los últimos diez días solo me pude conectar una vez :S

Intentaré tener el siguiente capítulo cuanto antes, y espero no tener problemas para colgarlo en cuanto lo termine :)

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS!!!!!!!**

Ya era hora, no?

Neko-no-saint: Sasuke "soy el puto amo del universo" Uchiha XDDDDD AMO a Sasuke, pero me pasé una tarde entera riéndome con esta frase (te la quiero plagiar alguna vez; ¿puedo meterla en algún sitio, puedo?). Yo también odiaba a Itachi. No sé cómo empecé a escribir un fic sobre él. Pero la verdad es que sin medicación es bastante majo. Sigue dando miedo, pero es majo.

Brenda jet aime: ¡No dejes que ningún psiquiatra te obligue a no ver anime!. ¡Nunca! Si lo intenta, le mandaré a Itachi de paciente. Tendrá tanto trabajo que se olvidará de ti y podrás escapar.

Himeno-Asakura: Itachi-dobe y Dei-chan juntos... de momento no. Deidara dice que no le gustan los hombres, y a pesar del acoso de Kakashi y de los intentos de Itachi de emparejarlo con Sasuke no cambia de opinión (puedo comprender que rechace a Kakashi¿pero a Sasuke¿por qué? no, simplemente no soy capaz de entenderlo), pero tomo nota para futuros fics, no te preocupes :p (siiii yo también quiero que Sakura vea entrenar a Sasuke y Naruto XDD. Pero lo mismo digo, eso pasará en futuros fics. Mmm... ver a Sasuke y Naruto entrenar... interesante...)

Jejeje, respecto a las demás ideas... no puedo decir nada, que entonces desvelo el final, pero alguno de los personajes/sugerencias que habéis dicho aparecerán. La verdad es que ya tenía pensado incluir alguno(s), pero no viene mal saber que encaja(n) en la historia. Y también me habéis dado alguna idea nueva... pero no voy a decir cual... todavía.

Y sí, pobre Deidara. Como dije la última vez, debe de odiarme. Mucho. Tendré que escribir algún fic en el que sea feliz y eso. Pero es taaaaan divertido torturarle XDD.

Prometo que a la próxima contestaré a más reviews!!

Antes de que se me olvide:

Se supone que ninguno de ellos ha visto nunca al Líder. Y vosotros tampoco (mi hermano dice que vio al Líder de Akatsuki en Expo Manga - yo estaba con fiebre y no fui :-( -, así que es posible que alguno lo conozcáis. Si ese es el caso, disimulad. No le habléis de mí. Y, si lo hacéis, pedidle que no le diga nada a Deidara).

Y ahora...continuamos.

**6**

**Misión en Konoha: Acuerdos**

Itachi y Deidara miraron hacia el otro extremo del parque.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, Naruto!- Oyeron gritar a Sakura de nuevo. La joven se dirigía casi corriendo hacia los dos chicos, que acababan de entrar en el parque, seguramente, pensó Deidara, buscando un sitio donde _entrenar_. Sasuke, al ver a Sakura, intentó obligar a Naruto a dar la vuelta, pero era demasiado tarde.

- Sasuke-kun, no te preocupes. Itachi-san me ha prometido que me ayudará a sacarte de ese terrible matrimonio. Lo único que quiere es nuestra felicidad, amor mío. Juntos - Sakura abrazó a Sasuke, que intentaba sin éxito quitársela de encima, y miró hacia el cielo con expresión soñadora- superaremos todos los obstáculos. Nadie podrá separarnos jamás, porque tú y yo...

- ¿Matrimonio?- la interrumpió Naruto, con la boca seca. Sakura lo miró con ira y siguió hablando a Sasuke, que debido a la presión del abrazo de la chica se estaba quedando sin aire. Naruto cogió a Sakura del brazo y la agitó de un lado para otro, moviendo también a Sasuke- ¡¿Qué matrimonio?!

Sakura liberó a Sasuke, permitiéndole respirar de nuevo. La chica se atusó el pelo y miró a Naruto con desagrado. Sasuke, que ya estaba en condiciones de prestar atención a la conversación, la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Pues el matrimonio de Sasuke-kun y Tsunade-sama.- "¡¿QUÉ?!", exclamaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo. Sakura, contenta por ser el centro de atención de Sasuke por una vez, siguió hablando- La vieja bruja no dejó en paz a Itachi-san hasta que éste le prometió tu mano, aunque él siempre ha creído que yo era la persona adecuada para ti. Pero, mi amor, nada ni nadie será capaz de...

- Tsunade- dijo Sasuke, en voz baja. Parecía un poco pálido, pero Sakura pensó que seguramente sería porque había entrenado demasiado y necesitaba descansar.

- ¿Tsunade?- preguntó Naruto. Sakura asintió y volvió a mirar a su Sasuke-kun. De repente, Naruto rompió a reír. Sasuke salió de su ensimismamiento y lo miró con profundo odio, y Sakura lo amenazó con un palo, como había visto hacer a Itachi antes, en su clase de "Introducción a la Violencia Creativa", pero Naruto siguió riendo. Al ver a Tsunade acercarse, seguida de Itachi y Deidara, las risas aumentaron de volumen. Sakura sufrió otro brote de exaltación del amor y volvió a abrazar a Sasuke, justo a tiempo para evitar que uno de los kunais del chico rozara la garganta de Naruto. Éste señaló a Tsunade con el dedo índice mientras la sannin recorría los pocos metros que los separaban:

- ¡Abuela Tsunade!- dijo Naruto entre risas- ¿De verdad crees que a tu edad vas a poder tener algún bebé Uchiha¿No deberías haber pensado en eso hace veinte o treinta años?

Tsunade se puso las manos en la cintura, desafiante, y lo miró enfadada.

- ¿Ah, sí?. ¿Acaso prefieres ser tú el que tenga esos bebés, Naru-chan?

Naruto se puso rojo de furia e intentó atacarla, pero ella le sujetó la cabeza con una mano, impidiendo que la alcanzaran sus puñetazos.

-¡Vieja!

- ¡Mocoso!

- ¡Estúpida!

- ¡Inútil!

- ¡Alcohólica!

- ¡Niñato!

- ¡Sasuke!- Itachi saludó a su hermano con una gran sonrisa. Deidara hizo un gesto con la barbilla.

Los miembros de Akatsuki observaron con curiosidad la pelea de los otros dos.

- ¡Veo que ya has recibido la feliz noticia!- dedujo Itachi. Sasuke, que había conseguido escapar de los brazos de Sakura por segunda vez, estaba de pie, apoyándose en la pared con una mano, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por controlarse. Itachi, al ver que su hermano no le hacía mucho caso, aparte de la ya habitual mirada de odio asesino, se sentó en el suelo a observar la discusión entre Tsunade y Naruto, que en esos momentos se gritaban cosas muy feas sobre sus respectivas madres. Rápidamente, algunos de los niños se acercaron a él y lo imitaron.

Deidara miró a Sasuke, que parecía más calmado. A su lado, Sakura describía un fantástico plan de huída en globo que los llevaría a Canadá, donde podrían emprender una nueva vida como trapecistas en un circo, pero su "novio" no la escuchaba. En ese momento Sasuke se acercó a Itachi, que no se sabía cómo había conseguido una bolsa de palomitas de maíz y de vez en cuando arrojaba algunas en dirección a Tsunade y Naruto, que continuaban gritando, y le dio una patada en la espalda. Éste se levantó de un salto, gimiendo de dolor, pero al ver que era su hermano el que lo había hecho olvidó su impulso asesino y sonrió muy orgulloso.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sasuke, tras un momento de silencio.

- ¿Por qué qué? - preguntó a su vez Itachi, que se había distraído mirando un caracol que subía por el muro de detrás de Sasuke.

- Que por qué le has dicho a...a _Tsunade _que me voy a casar con ella.- Sasuke intentaba mantener su aire de indiferencia habitual, pero su hermano le sacaba de sus casillas.

- Pensé que sería buena idea. Era la única manera en que podía ayudarte a superar tu ruptura con Deidara- Sasuke, confuso, miró a Deidara, que se encogió de hombros. Sasuke no dijo nada. Después de todo, había vivido con Itachi muchos años.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, si Deidara ha sido cruel contigo yo puedo consolarte!- Sakura casi gritó estas palabras al oído de Sasuke, pero éste no la escuchó. Sakura, apenada, se sentó en el suelo con los niños a contemplar la pelea.

- No se te ve demasiado contento - dijo Itachi a Sasuke con preocupación- Si prefieres a Deidara aún estamos a tiempo de arreglarlo.

- No, Itachi, no prefiero a Deidara- contestó Sasuke lentamente, intentando que su hermano entendiera todas las sílabas. Se requerían años de entrenamiento para razonar con Itachi.- No prefiero a ninguno de...

- ¿Entonces estás contento con tu boda con Tsunade? Sasuke, en el momento en que me dijiste que no querías continuar con nuestra pequeña tradición familiar de homicidios me di cuenta de que no me estaba comportando bien contigo.- Itachi se subió a un balancín para observar a los demás desde lo alto y continuó- Mi misión como hermano mayor es procurarte un hogar feliz, y sé que tu aprecias todos mis esfuerzos en ese sentido, pero no sabía cómo ayudarte. Sin embargo, cuando Deidara me habló de vuestra apasionada historia de amor - Deidara negó frenéticamente con la cabeza- comprendí que lo que necesitabas era alguien con quien compartir tu vida. Sabía que eso era lo único que te haría recuperar tus ansias de vivir, tu espíritu combativo y tu motivación por la lucha. Y Tsunade es la persona adecuada.

Hasta Tsunade y Naruto habían parado de discutir para escuchar el discurso. Sakura miró a Itachi emocionada, y algunos de los niños aplaudieron. Deidara juraría que oyó a Sasuke maldecir entre dientes, diciendo algo de unas pastillas que nunca están donde las necesitas. Naruto soltó una risita.

- ¿Tsunade y Sasuke?. ¿Entonces lo dices en serio? - Naruto miró a Itachi con expresión divertida, mientras éste bajaba del balancín de un salto.- No es que _no_ me parezca una _buena idea_, pero no creo que eso vaya a...

- De acuerdo, me caso- lo interrumpió Sasuke repentinamente.

- ¿QUÉ?- exclamaron ahora Sakura y Naruto. Deidara empezó a dudar de la salud mental de la totalidad del clan Uchiha.

- He dicho que me caso- repitió Sasuke, molesto.

- ¿Con quién? - preguntó Naruto, confuso. Sakura se señaló a sí misma con entusiasmo.

- Con Tsunade, _obviamente_- dijo Sasuke, mirando de reojo a Naruto, que se había quedado boquiabierto.- Ya es hora de que asuma mis responsabilidades con respecto a nuestro clan, y estoy seguro de que mi matrimonio con Tsunade será la manera perfecta de hacerlo - dijo muy serio, mirando a su hermano.

Itachi estaba en éxtasis.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti por haber tomado esta decisión. Ahora, todo podrá ser como antes entre nosotros, y volveremos a...

- No, Itachi.

- ¿No a qué?

- No volveré a intentar matarte.

- Pero Sasuke, creía que ya...

- Tendré muchos asuntos que atender

- Sí, claro, pero...

- Hay que preparar la boda

- Ya, pero aun así...

- Arreglar la casa...

- Lo sé, aunque yo...

- Después estaremos ocupados reviviendo el clan...- Deidara oyó a Naruto mascullando por lo bajo al oír esa frase. Sasuke fingió no haber oído nada.

- Oh... de todas maneras seguro que...

- Y luego habrá que educar a los niños...

- ¿Niños? Pero Sasuke, no creo que...

- Es un gran sacrificio por tu parte, pero eso ya lo sabías cuando hablaste con Tsunade. Sé que sólo deseas mi felicidad, a pesar de lo duro que resulte - dijo Sasuke solemnemente.

Itachi permaneció en silencio un rato, apenado.

- ¿Entonces... si Tsunade y tú no os casarais...todo seguiría igual entre nosotros?

-Claro, Itachi, pero ya es demasiado tarde. La decisión ya está tomada, y no se puede dar marcha atrás. Es mi deber con nuestro clan. Además, Tsunade no estará de acuerdo si intentas romper el enlace. Es mejor que las cosas se queden así. Has hecho lo correcto - concluyó Sasuke. El resto habían escuchado mudos la conversación entre los dos hermanos. Deidara miró a los demás. Sakura contemplaba a Sasuke con preocupación, Tsunade soltaba risitas nerviosas, sin saber bien qué decir, y Naruto se había sentado en una rama y afilaba distraídamente un kunai mientras observaba desde lo alto los movimientos de la sannin. Sasuke, evitando la mirada de Naruto, se apoyó en una pared y observó con aparente desinterés a su hermano, dando el tema por concluido.

Itachi estaba inmóvil en medio de la calle, con expresión preocupada y una mano apoyada en la barbilla, pensativo. De repente miró a Deidara profundamente, como si lo hubiera visto por primera vez, y dio un par de pasos en su dirección. Éste tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- Deidara...

- ¿Sí?

- El otro día vi algo en la televisión que me preocupó.

Alguien tenía que prohibirle a Itachi ver la televisión. Las mentes impresionables como la suya no estaban preparadas para ese tipo de estímulos. En cuanto volvieran, escribiría al Líder al respecto.

Deidara miró expectante a Itachi, que lo seguía observando atentamente.

- ¿Y bien, qué era?

- Bueno... resulta que los expertos en genética de poblaciones dicen que es posible que el cabello rubio se extinga en unos cien años.

Deidara alzó las cejas.

- ¿Y¿Eso qué tiene que ver...?- interrumpió la frase y se mordió el labio inferior, arrepentido por preguntar. Ya se imaginaba lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

- Pues había pensado que si Tsunade y Sasuke se casaran todos sus hijos tendrían el pelo oscuro, porque no ha habido nadie rubio en nuestra familia, y eso sería una gran pérdida. Sin embargo, si tú y Tsunade os casarais todos vuestros hijos serían rubios, y contribuiríais a mantener el fenotipo en la población. ¿No te parece una causa hermosa? Nada es demasiado con tal de ayudar a mantener la diversidad de la especie.

Deidara se masajeó la frente con una mano y respiró hondo.

- No, Itachi- dijo, tras un momento.- No me voy a casar con...

- ¡Pero piensa en el estereotipo de la rubia tonta¡Si por tu culpa el pelo rubio desaparece habrá un montón de películas americanas que nadie entenderá! Si no lo haces por el bien de la humanidad, Deidara, hazlo por Hollywood.

- Itachi, no pienso tener hijos con Tsunade por..

- Pero creía que Kakashi y tú no ibais en serio

- Entre Kakashi y yo no hay nada, pero no..

- Entonces estás libre - razonó Itachi. Deidara no pudo sino asentir.

- Bueno, supongo que...

- ¡Voy a decírselo a Tsunade! Seguro que le hace ilusión colaborar por el esplendor del mundo del cine.

Itachi se alejó de Deidara, irradiando felicidad. Deidara miró a Sasuke, que observaba con el rabillo del ojo cómo su hermano convencía a la sannin del cambio de planes. Al principio Tsunade parecía reticente, y llegó a elevar un poco el tono de voz al contestar a Itachi, pero no tardó mucho en cambiar de expresión y empezar a asentir ante los razonamientos del miembro de Akatsuki. Naruto bajó del árbol, y él y Sakura se acercaron disimuladamente a escuchar la conversación. Cuando Itachi y Tsunade empezaron a examinar a distancia a Deidara, Sasuke casi sonrió, y Deidara sintió deseos de gritar.

Era demasiado para un solo día.

Tras estrechar la mano del Hokage, Itachi regresó junto a Deidara.

- Me ha dicho que pensará sobre ello, y que me escribirá dándome una respuesta. Pero creo que tendrás suerte - dijo, guiñando un ojo a Deidara, que a pesar de todo sonrió con alivio al saber que la mujer no había dicho ya que sí -, me parece que le has gustado mucho.

Itachi se volvió y llamó a su hermano, que se acercó lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos, simulando indiferencia.

- Sasuke... - Itachi titubeó-, no sé como decirte esto, pero... Tsunade y yo hemos pensado que aún eres muy joven para comprometerte. Sé que es una gran desilusión para ti, pero no era el momento. Hermanito...- Itachi se acercó a Sasuke y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo para no retirarlo, y permaneció en silencio mirando a su hermano, intentando no mostrar su satisfacción por el giro de los acontecimientos- ¿Podrás perdonarme¿Crees que podremos volver a ser felices como antes?

- Me lo pensaré- contestó Sasuke, distraído, apartándose de él y mirando hacia donde estaban los demás. Sakura daba literalmente saltos de alegría, pero Naruto estaba de espaldas a los otros, por lo que no podían verle la cara.

Itachi pareció satisfecho con la evasiva respuesta de su hermano, y le dio un par de golpes amistosos en la espalda. Sasuke seguía mirando para otro lado.

- Creo que ya es hora de que nos marchemos- dijo Deidara rápidamente. Tenía la sensación de que había repetido esa frase miles de veces, pero por alguna razón aún seguían en Konoha. Itachi asintió.

- La puerta de la ciudad está en esa dirección- Tsunade señaló hacia una de las calles de las proximidades. Naruto, que era el que se encontraba más cerca, empezó a andar hacia allí. Sasuke avanzó varios metros rápidamente y se situó a su lado, pero el otro chico volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado, para no mirarlo. Sasuke comenzó a andar a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- No te enfades - dijo en tono casual, como si hablara con la pared. El otro chico lo miró con ira.

- ¡No quiero hablar contigo!

- Sabía que Itachi haría algo así. Era la única manera de arreglarlo.

Naruto bufó.

- Además, antes lo encontrabas muy divertido - recordó Sasuke, alzando una ceja al ver la expresión del otro.

- ¡Déjame en paz! - Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó las manos contra las orejas para fingir que no oía lo que le decía Sasuke. El otro se detuvo y lo miró fríamente.

- Dobe, no seas infantil

- ¡No me llames así, Sasuke-teme! - Sasuke suspiró y bajó la cabeza, a punto de perder la paciencia.

- No lo decía en serio- dijo, con esfuerzo. No parecía muy acostumbrado a disculparse por nada. Al ver que Naruto seguía ignorándolo, continuó, en otro tono.- Después de todo no tienes razones para

enfadarte. Aunque me hubiera casado con ella, tú y yo hubiéramos podido seguir _entrenando_- Naruto reaccionó ante esa frase, ofendido.

- ¡Sí claro,_ entrenar!_. Eso es lo único que te importa...

- El entrenamiento es importante para ser un buen ninja, Naruto - Sakura apareció repentinamente entre los dos, que se sobresaltaron al oír su voz tan cerca. - Pero si no quieres seguir entrenando con Sasuke-kun lo haré yo. Que sea una chica no significa que no podamos entrenar juntos. Yo también soy muy fuerte. Conmigo puede hacer lo mismo que hace contigo, y seguro que se lo pasa mejor - dijo la chica, sacando la lengua a Naruto, que la miraba conteniendo la risa.

- Bueno, no sé que decirte a eso...- Sasuke lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, y Sakura aprovechó su distracción para abrazarlo de nuevo. Naruto se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y continuó andando con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras ignoraba las miradas de súplica del otro chico para que lo librara de Sakura.

Naruto hizo una seña a Deidara e Itachi para que lo siguieran, y éstos comenzaron a andar detrás de los tres jóvenes, seguidos de cerca por Tsunade, que lanzaba a Deidara miradas evaluativas, y los niños, que imitaban cada movimiento de Itachi, y de vez en cuando hablaban entre ellos con susurros de admiración. Por suerte Orochimaru y Jiraiya no se habían percatado de nada y seguían discutiendo, sin darse cuenta de que los demás se marchaban, y Kakashi parecía haber desaparecido de nuevo. Deidara, nervioso por la continua atención de Tsunade, miró hacia atrás, donde aún se encontraban los otros dos sannin.

De repente se detuvo.

Al otro extremo del parque, doblando la esquina en la que había una frutería, había visto algo que le resultaba muy familiar. Algo que no esperaba encontrar allí.

Capas negras con nubes rojas.

Itachi también lo había visto. Lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Deidara, y al darse cuenta de sus intenciones éste asintió.

Casi sin pensarlo, indicó a los otros que lo siguieran en el mayor silencio posible, y, volviendo sobre sus pasos, emprendieron la marcha hacia el lugar donde habían desaparecido las sombras.

**Continuará**

Reviews!!


End file.
